Give me Hope
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Meet Jasmine Hope Mellark. She is a normal teenager with a great life. What happens when Gale comes and tries to mess up her family? Will she find Romance on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was at home alone. My brother, Jake was with a friend. My mom was visiting the mayor. Dad was at the bakery. I was glad I was alone. I had the house to myself and I could do whatever I wanted to do. My name is Jasmine Hope Mellark, I live in District 12. Everyone knows me because my parents are the famous victors of the Hunger Games and won the rebellion that ended the Hunger Games. I'm glad they ended most of the bad in the world but of course someone is there to ruin it.

If you guessed by now I am talking about Gale. Ever since the war ended Gale moved to District 2 then when I was born he moved back to District 12. You would think he changed and moved on but of course he didn't.

When I was 1 years old he tried to convince my mom to run away with him but, my mom would not go with him. She told him to move on but, he never did. I've seen Gale when I was 7 I didn't like him at all. I could tell he was full of hatred and I would never like that.

Since I was home by myself, I decided to text my best friend Lexi.

**Heyy Lexi! Whats up?**

_**I'm being bored as usual.**_

**Well I'm by myself for like 2 hours you should come over. :)**

_**Great! I'm coming over right now.**_

**Yay! See you soon!**

**_Laters!_  
**

**__Sorry if its soo short. THis is just the beginning of it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexi was coming over. That's great, now I have someone to talk to. Me and Lexi can talk about anything. When I say anything I mean 's the great thing about best friends.

*Ding-Dong*

I get up and answer the answer the door.

"Hey Lexi," I say while giving her a quick hug

"Hey, I brought over the scripts we need to work on for school!"she said

Great Lexi wanted to work on the scripts. Ugh she is such a nerd, a fashionable nerd.

"Do we have to work on the scripts now?" I said rolling my eyes

"Girl I picked you as my partner for a reason"

I really don't want to work on the scripts now. I just finished one yesterday for the school play and I don't want to do more today.

"How bout we do it tomorrow?"I said walking towards the kitchen

"But tomorrow is Sunday how can we finish a script in one day?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Doesn't she know I already know what I'm doing?

"We are doing it tomorrow"I stated

We walk to the living room to watch tv. _Panem's Next Top Model_ was on an Lexi was all into it.

I was getting bored but, then my phone beeped. It was Alex. Alex is in most of my classes and he has a big crush on me. I don't like him like that I would think off him as a friend.

**Hi Jasmine. **

**_Hi._**

**Whats up?**

**_Nothing Just Hanging out with a friend._**

**Who?**

**_Lexi. duh!_  
**

**__**I didn't feel like texting him really because he is boring when he texts.

I told Lexi I would be back and I ran upstairs to my room. I wanted to paint what was on my mind and on my mind was my family. I think I think about them to much but I guess its a good thing. I forgot where I put all my paint tools so I had to call my dad.

"Hey Dad? Umm do you know where my painting tools are?"I asked

"Yes, I do! They are in the upstairs closet"

"Ok, Thanks see you soon"

I quickly went to the closet and got my tools. Just when I finally got everything downstairs, the doorbell rung.

I quickly ran to the door to see who it was. I was surprised at who I saw, I haven't seen her in 3 months.

**I kinda wanted to write some of the story today because I got bored and I thought of what to write today. You won't know who the guest is until the next chapter. So Read and Review and tell my what you think about my story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aunt Johanna!"I say while giving her a hug

"Hey Jasmine. Where are your parents?"

"My mom is visiting the mayor and dad is at the bakery"

I let her in and we go into the living room. Lexi is still watching tv but she gets up and says hi to Johanna then quickly turns back to the tv. I went to go get my painting supplies to put them in the living room. I started to paint a creative painting. My mom was the Sun, dad was the Moon, and me and Jake were the stars. I was almost done when my mom got home.

"MOM! We have company!"I yell

Mom comes in the living room. When she sees Johanna she gives her a big hug and they start talking.

"Johanna! I haven't seen you in a while!"my mom says

"Yea, well I'm staying for a long time. Plus I have to tell you and Peeta something"

"Well, Whats it about?"

"Gale."

I dropped my paint brush when I heard Gale's name. Thank God it didn't ruin the painting.

"Are you ok?"my mom asked me

''Yea, the paint brush just slipped out off my hand" I said turning away

Mom and Johanna went into the kitchen to talk while I finished my painting and talked to Lexi. Soon Lexi had to leave.

"Bye Lexi! I'll see you tomorrow!"I say while giving her a quick hug

"We are working on those scripts tomorrow ok!"

"Yea, Yea. I hope you didn't forget that I am a genius writing scripts"

"Yea ok. See you later!''she said running off

I almost closed the door when my dad and brother came home. We walked into the kitchen and dad started to cook dinner. Me, mom, and Johanna started talking while Jake was texting his friends. Finally dinner was ready and we all ate and talked about our day. After dinner me and Jake went to go get ready for bed. I was brushing my teeth when I forgot to get my painting out of the living room. I slowly went downstairs but stopped when I heard the grownups talking.

"Gale is still trying to get you to love him"I heard Johanna say

"Of course he is even if I have two children he still is not going to give up"My mom said

"Would you mind if I lived with you two?"

"Sure, I'm sure the kids would like their Aunt with them" my dad said

I like the idea of Johanna being with us. I'm sure it would be fun.

"So what are we going to do about Gale?" my mom said

"Ignore him and if things get physical we call the Peacekeepers" Johanna said

I'm tired of Gale always coming into our lives trying to mess up things. I will stop this one day but I'm not sure how I will. I tiptoe towards the living room to get my painting. It was dark but I couldn't turn on the lights cause they would know I was downstairs. I saw the painting by the tv and almost got to it when the lights turned on.

"Why are you downstairs?"I hear my mom say

"I forgot my painting" I say glancing around nervously

"Ok. Go upstairs Jasmine"

"Ok. Goodnight mom"I say giving her a hug

I can't really sleep so I grab my laptop and look up somethings. I look up The Hunger Games and a lot of things pop up. I read about it and how it ended. Its really interesting to me but I'm glad they don't have that anymore. I think about writing an article about it for the school but I'm not sure if my mom and dad would like it. I decided to at least type up a possible article and save it on my computer. Just when I was about to get off my laptop my dad came in.

**I'm glad I have Johanna living with them. Next chapter will have some Gale drama. Read and Review my chapters and tell me what you think about my story so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, Hey dad"I said

"Hey,I thought you would be asleep"

"I'm not really tired so I thought I would just go on my laptop" I say trying to log off

"Ok. Go get your rest" he said walking towards the door

"Goodnight dad"I said finally turning off my computer

I still couldn't sleep. So I just laid on my bed thinking about things. I hoped that Gale wouldn't come to try to mess things up. I won't allow it. I soon became thirsty and got out of bed. I went downstairs and fixed me some apple juice and I felt kinda tired.I went back to my room ready to go to bed.

I woke up early in the morning and I could tell I was the only one up. I went downstairs to watch tv. I was watching a District 4 show called _The Amazing World . _It was actually pretty good so I watched two episodes of it. It was 7am when I turned off the tv and went to get my laptop. I was almost by the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly went to the door and opened it. It was Gale.

"I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen" He said

"It's Katniss Mellark!" I said closing the door on him

He kept knocking on the door so I ran upstairs to my mom and dad's room. I woke up my mom first.

"Mom! Gale's outside"

"He is?" she said yawning

"Yea I heard a knock at the door this morning and he was there looking for you so I just closed the door in his face."I explained

My mom got up and walked downstairs. He was still knocking on the door. I was getting freaked out a little. My mom slowly walked to the door even though I knew she didn't want to open that door. So i followed her just in case something happened.

"Gale can you leave me alone?"

"Katniss, you know I love you. How can I stay away from you?"

I was getting angry quickly. I could feel my face getting red.

"But I don't love you so move on and if you don't get off my property I will call the PeaceKeepers"

She closed the door and I locked it. She told me that she was going back to bed. I got my laptop and look up Gale. I'm only looking him up so I know more about him and see if he can be dangerous. I make notes on my computer and save them on my laptop. I'm glad he finally left us alone for a while. I close my laptop and walk to the kitchen its 8:30am so everyone should be getting up soon.I grab a banana and went to throw the peelings away but I saw something in the trash can. It sounds weird to go digging threw a trash can but I knew something was weird. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. It can't be Johanna she just came yesterday. So my mom is pregnant. Thats great I guess. A new brother or sister. Yay. I walk into the living room and sit down. Its like an half an hour when my dad wakes up and starts cooking some pancakes.

"Hey dad. Did you sleep well?"I asked while pouring me some juice

"Yes I did. What about you?"

"Yea I had some sweet dreams" I say looking around

"Thats good"

"I have to go ask mom something"I say running up the stairs

When I get to mom and dads room she is not in her bed but I knew she was in the bathroom. Her bathroom door was locked but I could hear her throwing up.

"Your pregnant aren't you mom?''I said

**I don't think this was my best chapter I wrote. I hope you like it if you don't sorry. So Read and Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

****"How do you know?"she said unlocking the door

"Downstairs, trashcan."I said

"Don't tell anyone!"she said walking towards the sink

"I won't"I say

I walk towards Jake's room to wake him up and we go downstairs. Everyone is already downstairs talking and grabbing pancakes.

"So Jasmine what are you going to do today?" my mom said sitting down

"Lexi is going come over so we can work on our scripts for drama class"I say taking a bite of my pancakes

"That's good. Can you open the bakery on your way to school tomorrow?"my dad asks

"Yea I was going to leave early anyway"

I quickly finish my food and go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I call Lexi and tell her to come over anytime today so we can finish our scripts. I walk downstairs and see a note from mom, dad, and Johanna saying that they were in town. I go in the living room to watch some more tv. In the middle of my tv show the doorbell rings. I go to the door thinking it was Lexi. Well I was wrong, its Gale again.

"I need to speak with Katniss"he said

"She's not here so can you leave me alone?"

"Listen little girl, don't have attitude with me."

"Look she is not here so leave me alone or I will call the PeaceKeepers."

"I dare you."he challenged

"You know she doesn't love you anymore"

"She loves me she just won't show it"

I nearly snort when I hear this. "But you just don't know" I say closing the door but I felt like I needed to say one more thing.

"You know, if you love someone you need to set them free and if they don't come back it wasn't meant to be" I say closing the door again.

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I might post 1 more chapter today and if not I will do two tomorrow. So read and review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

****I walked away from the door and went into the living room. I felt proud of myself for telling that to Gale but scared for my family. Maybe I should have just closed the door on him when he asked for my mom. I check my phone and see that I have a text message from Jamie Alexandria. I like Jamie but she was sucked into the popular kids clan and she can't talk to me during school hours. She hangs out with me and Lexi on the weekends sometimes.

**Hey Jasmine**

**_Hey Jamie! Where are you at? :)_  
**

**__Melissa is dragging me into shopping again. -_-**

**_Oh poor you! You tired of shopping all day?_**

**Yes, I am. I rather hang out with you and Lexi**

**_Then why don't you just leave them?_  
**

**Because its complicated. **

**_Ok well I'll text you back later. Lexi just came so we could work on our scripts._  
**

**Ok see you later**

****I walk to the door to let Lexi in. She looks like she's freaking out.

"We have to start working on these scripts!"she exclaimed

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Jamie texted me today."I said

"Oh cool come on lets work!"

We started on the scripts. I finished the first page in 2 minutes. I would've took 1 minute but Lexi with her nerdy self wanted to proofread and spell check. We were almost done the script in 30 minutes. My mom, dad, and Johanna finally came back home. Mom and Johanna were making lunch and dad went to go paint.

"Lexi do you want to stay for lunch?"I ask

"No I have some stuff to do with my family today" she said finishing up the script

Jake came through the door soon after we finished our script."Mom! I'm home!" he said running up the stairs

"See you later Lexi!" I said going towards the kitchen

Mom made salad and Johanna made some mac and cheese. Dad finally came downstairs with Jake.

"Umm I have to tell you guys something"said my mom

My mom looked at me and looked at everyone else.

"I'm pregnant again and this time I'm going to let Jasmine name the baby"she said quickly

I looked at everyone. Dad looked really happy, Johanna look like she didn't care but her eyes looked excited, and Jake was surprised. Dad was the first to say something.

"This is great!"He said giving my mom a hug and a kiss

"How far along are you?"Johanna asked

"Three weeks"

Everyone just started to ask questions at the same time. I quietly just slipped away from the excitement and went upstairs to my room. I'm happy for a new brother or sister but I'm worried that something might happen. I'm always worried about everything though. I grab my laptop and search the internet about pregnancy and things related to it. I'm in the middle of my research when I hear something tapping on my window. I go and open my window and look down.

"Oh, Hi Chris"I say smiling

Chris is my friend/crush that goes to my school.

"Hey you want to hang out?"

I blush when he asked me but I don't know if I should go or not. I might have to help make dinner this time or I might have to go check on the bakery.

"How about tomorrow? I might be busy tonight!" I say

He shrugged "Ok thats cool! See you after school"he said waving and walking away

I close my window and sigh. I like that boy but I'm busy a lot. I walk to my bed and close my laptop and take a nap.

**I posted again today like I said I might do. I will post a chapter tomorrow! So read and review and tell me what you think of my story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7

****Sometimes you feel helpless and sometimes you just don't care. I have that feeling once in a while it doesn't last. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I stopped by the kitchen door to see if anyone was talking. Well I didn't hear any talking but I know mom and dad were in there. I walked through the door to get a banana. Dad was looking at mom and mom was looking at me and I was looking at both of them. I was confused at why we were just looking at each other so I just walk to the kitchen door to leave.

"Did you see Gale today?"my dad asked

Shoot. How did my dad know? I slowly turned around and faced him."He came when ya'll left." I said looking around

"You don't answer the door if he comes to this house."he said

"Yes dad."I said walking to my room

I walk around the upstairs part off the house. We had only used 3 bedrooms, 4 bedrooms if you count Johanna. We have 7 bedrooms and all of them have there own bathroom which is good because if I had to share a bathroom with my brother I don't think I would survive. I walk towards the last room and open the door. Its empty but I still want to look in it. I walk along the wall touching it but my hand presses against something. The wall is still the same except they have a circle big enough for me to fit into. I slip into the circle and see a mini ladder. I climb up the ladder and realize that i'm in the vents. I crawl slowly to make sure I don't make any noises. I need to make sure to bring a flash light here the next time I come here. I notice that I'm above the living room and I can see and hear thing clearly. My mom and Johanna are in the living room talking to each other.

"Where did you go?"Johanna asked

"I went to the woods to relax," my mom started "but I ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Gale''

"What did he do?"Johanna said looking like she was going to murder someone

"He tried to talk to me and told me that he still loved me."my mom said rolling her eyes

"He just won't give up will he?"

"I guess not!"my mom says while laughing

So my mom saw Gale maybe thats why dad asked me if he came here. I crawl back through the vent and close the circle up. I'm not telling anyone about my secret place. I walk back downstairs to help with dinner. Dad doesn't cook today so its me and Mom cooking. I start making a salad while mom comes in and makes some soup. Cooking is not hard for me its actually fun. We make dinner pretty quickly and everyone was sitting down waiting to eat. I wasn't that hungry but i just ate real quick and went upstairs and changed into my night cloths. Once my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

**I was soo busy today so this was all I could do. So i hope you like it and if you don't Sorry! Read and Review! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. I walked over to Jake's room to see if he was up. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I walked in his room and pinched him.

"Oww!" he yelled

"Get up! We have school!"I said walking downstairs

It was no surprise that no one was up except me and Jake. I grab my laptop so I can take notes and type up quick articles for the school newspaper today. I fix some cereal and eat it. Jake came down with his skateboard and left for school. I grab my house and bakery key and my backpack and laptop. I walk towards town quickly so I can open up the bakery. It was 6:10am so I had an hour until school started. I make it to the bakery and see some of dads helpers.

"Hey guys!"I say waving

They all waved and said hi back. I grabbed my bakery key and unlocked the door for them.

"See ya'll later!" I say running towards the school

My first class is history. All they talk about is the hunger games mostly but they sometimes talk about a country called The United States. I'm the first to arrive at class so its me and my teacher, Mrs. Brooks. She also works with the newspaper sometimes.

"Good Morning Mrs. Brooks!"

"Good morning Jasmine."she says writing in her book

I sit in the back row and put my laptop on my desk, waiting for people to come and for class to begin. I log on my laptop and go on the school's website. I search for my name on there to see if I have any newspaper work or maybe help with the school play. Great, I have to write an article about District 12. More studying for me. I wish Lexi was in this class. People finally start coming in and the bell rings. Mrs. Brooks talks about Panem then she starts talking about my mom and dad's Hunger Games.

"Can anyone tell me how Rue, from district 11 died?"she asked. No one raised their hands so she looked around to pick on someone random.

"How about you give a guess Jasmine?"

Everyone looks at me. Great, thanks everyone for all that pressure.

"Marvel from District 1 shot her in the stomach" I said looking down

"Yes and how did he die?"

"My mom shot him in the neck"I said slowly

"Looks like you've been studying"she says talking about more of the hunger games

I don't like to talk in class, I rather look and listen. I type what Mrs. Brooks is saying and class goes by fast. So does the next class and the next class. Me and Lexi had Drama class next. Lexi had the scripts in her hand when I got to class.

"Hey Lexi!"I said sitting next to her

"Finally! I've been waiting for you!"she starts "Ok Chris is looking for you first of all. Secondly tomorrow we get to get out of school early! And Last but least Guess who's on the cover of _Panem Weekly_!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Umm why?"

"It's an article about the most famous Victors Child"

Oh great I didn't think I was famous.

"Oh great! The last thing I need is attention." I say rolling my eyes

"Here I bought two this morning. One for you and one for me!"she said handing me the magazine

I see myself on the cover smiling. I wonder where they got these pictures of me from. I open up the magazine and I see baby pictures of me. They wrote a lot of things about me. I hope mom and dad didn't give them those pictures. I sigh and put the magazine in my book bag and wait for class to begin.

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter! It may seem a little rushed if It does, Sorry. Ok but I f you like it Review! I would like to thank the people who are following my story and the people who reviewed! The next chapter should be out tomorrow! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day goes by in a blur and I'm walking home from school. I stopped by the bakery to get an after school snack.

"Hey John! Is my dad here?"I asked

"Yea I'll get him."he said walking towards the back

My dad comes out if his office. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey kiddo!" he says

"Hey dad! I want some cheese buns, plus I need to show you something."

He walks towards the back again and comes out with a bag full of cheesebuns.

"Save some for your mom, she really wants them and what do you need to show me?"he asks

I was going to show him the magazine but I was just going to wait until dinner instead I pull out one of my tests I got back.

"I wanted to show you my test grades"I lied

I hand them to him and he smiles. "Good job getting a B but next time try to get an A."

"Yea I'll try"I say grabbing the cheesebuns "Bye dad see you later!" I walk outside and start heading towards my home.

"Hey you!"he yells

Great its Gale again. Is he some type of stalker. I keep walking and pretend he's not talking to me.

"Come here!"he says and starts walking towards me

I continue walking home. I get scared but I need to fast walk because if I run he will catch me.

"Girl get over here"he says quicking his pace

I can't take it anymore. I'm close by my house anyway. I start running as fast as I can. He is chasing me but I make it to my house and close the quickly. I am really scared. What would he do if he caught me? I walk to the living room and see my mom in there taking a nap. I walk towards the tv to turn it off and go to the kitchen to leave the cheesebuns there.I walk upstairs to do my homework. Jake is at soccer practice and I have no idea what Johanna was doing. I was scared that Gale might try to chase me again when I'm walking home. After I'm done my homework I go to the back of the house again and press against the wall to see the circle open again. I crawl through it and walk up the ladder and once again I'm in the vents. I like being up here but I need to see if there is another way to get into the vents. I crawl through the vents and finally find another ladder I climb down and crawl through the second circle and notice that I'm outside in the backyard. I close up the circle and walk back inside. I go in the kitchen and eat two cheesebuns. My mom wakes up after a while and comes into the kitchen.

"How was school?"she said

"It was the same as usual but in history class they talked about you and dad's Hunger Games"

"Oh"

I didn't tell her that I had to answer some questions about how Rue died and how did Marvel would make her cry and its hard to make a pregnant lady stop crying. I walk to my mom and give her a hug and walk upstairs to my room. I get my laptop and log on it. I look at my phone and see that I have a text from Jamie.

**heyy whats up?**

**_Hey! I'm in my room on my computer._**

**You are? Melissa is really jealous that you are on the cover of Panem Weekly, so be prepared for her to call you out.**

**_I didn't even want to be on a magazine cover! _  
**

**Well Melissa just doesn't care. I wonder why she has to be so mean...**

**_One day she'll stop being mean...maybe_  
**

**Btw I'm going to leave their group next week.**

**_You are?_  
**

**Yea. I'm tired of them even if they will be cruel to me idc. They can get annoying.**

**_Well thats good, It must be hard to hear them talk about people all day._  
**

**Yea its annoying but anyways I've got to go. my mom wants me to go out to the bakery.**

**_Ok talk to you later! Bye :)_  
**

**__**I start to write about District 12 like I was told to do for the school newspaper. Lets hope this doesn't take me all night!

**I think that I will write a chapter a day, but if I don't I must be busy! But anyway I hope you like my story! Read and Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

__Johanna came home just as I was finishing the District 12 article. She came in my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey Aunt Johanna"I said looking up

"Hey you excited about the new baby?"

"Yea I guess"

"Well you don't sound excited"

I shrug. "I am happy, I guess I just don't show it."

"I know the feeling kid."

"Do you think that Gale will leave us alone?"I ask

"I don't know, maybe one day he will find a way to move on"

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I don't think I'm going to tell anyone that he chased me.

"Did you know when I get really scared, I can't speak for days?"I ask

"Your mom told me about that. How long has it been since that last happened?"

"When I was 9, my friends pulled this horrible prank on me and I scared me really really badly"

"I wonder why that happens to you"she says

"Me too"

Johanna walked back downstairs to talk to mom and I stayed up here thinking. I do wonder why I can't talk when I'm really really scared. Today when Gale chased me I was was scared but not really scared, I was more worried then scared. I'll get over it at some point. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. I see that Jake is home watching tv in the living room.

"Hey bird brain''I tell Jake sitting next to him

"Well thats really nice"he says

"Who said I'm nice?"I said smiling

"Everyone!"he say looking at the tv

I roll my eyes. I get up and tell my mom that I'm going out real quick. Do you think that I'm really going out? I slowly walked to the backyard and opened the circle and closed it behind me. I climbed up the ladder and slowly crawled through the vents and looked into the kitchen. My mom and Johanna were talking.

"I think Jasmine needs to not run into Gale because one day Gale is going to scare her and she might not speak for a while"I hear my mom say

"Yes we should but how? Gale is going to keep coming anyway!"

"We need to figure out some is getting serious I don't want him to hurt my family!"

"Look calm down. We are going to find away to get him to leave us alone"Johanna said calmly

My mom started to cry. I feel bad for her and Johanna. Johanna has to deal with a crying pregnant lady and My mom has pregnant issues or whatever and she is scared that Gale is going to do something to us. Great, just great.

**I hope you like this chapter! Someone is going to die in the story. I already know who it will be but I'm going to wait until the middle of the story to do it. Its not Gale if you think its Gale. Yea but anyway thanks for reading my story and be sure to Review my chapters. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gale must be happy for trying to mess up my family. One day he will learn to stay away but that day is not today, or tomorrow. I climbed down the ladder and got out of the circle and walked into the front door. I go upstairs in my room and look at my wall of pictures. The first picture was me and Lexi on the first day of 9th grade. We were dressed alike because we thought it would be funny looking like twins. The next picture was me and my mom. I was six in that picture and I was hugging her. The next picture was me and my dad. He was teaching me to paint in that picture. I somehow made a decent looking bunny. The next picture was me and my brother. He was holding his skateboard and I was messing up his hair.

Good memories. I get up to go downstairs and see my dad got back home. He was making some gumbo for dinner. I grab the magazine that I'm on and show it to my mom.

"Do you know how they got those pictures?"I ask

"No. They can find just about everything they look for in the Capitol"

"Ok, well they wrote a lot about me starting from when I was a baby"

She sighs and starts reading it. I go into the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Do you need any help?"

"Not really. I'm almost done. Why don't you go set the table?"

"Ok"I say walking away

I set up the table and wait for dinner. My mom was still reading the magazine and Johanna was waiting for her to finish. I put my head on the table resting my nerves. My dad shakes me telling me to get my food. Everyone was already eating so I quickly got my bowl of food and sat down. I was tired for some reason but I couldn't wait to eat.

"Lexi told me that we get out early tomorrow"I said

"Well since you get out of school early go straight home. Me and your dad have some things we have to do"she says smiling

"Are you and dad going on a date?"Jake asks

"Really Jake? You would ask that!"I say

"Hey I just wanna know!"

"You are so nosy"

We keep arguing like that for about a good five minutes before it dies down. I'm finished my food and go upstairs. I take a quick shower and change into my night cloths. I sit by my window looking at the night sky. Its so pretty. Its a full moon tonight maybe thats why I'm so tired. I get my phone and see one text message.

**Hey girl!Just wanted to say goodnight! Send me a pic of your school outfit tomorrow!-Bff**

**_Goodnight! Bff_  
**

I close my phone and lay on my bed. I have a lot of friends but Lexi is my best friend ever. Next to her is Jamie. Yea Jamie might be with the cool kids right now but she said she's leaving their group soon. I go to sleep dreaming of a world without hate and everyone was friends.

**I had writers block today. -.-Oh well at least I made a chapter today! Ok anyway Read and Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I must have been tired yesterday because Jake was the one to wake me up by pinching me. To bad I turned around and smacked him while I was half-asleep. I looked at him confused for a second then I went to help him up.

"Sorry about that little bro"I said

"Yea, I'm never pinching you in your sleep again"he said walking out

I quickly get up and get ready for school. I took a picture of my outfit I was wearing and sent it to Lexi. She quickly texted back that she loved my outfit. As usual Jake rode on his skateboard to school and I grabbed a banana and walked out the door. Dad told me that I didn't need to open up the bakery today so I walked straight to school. I sat on the grass reviewing my homework making sure I got most of the answers right. I'm in the middle of fixing one of the questions I missed when someone tapped me the shoulder. I turn around and see Chris.

"Hey"I say looking at him

He looked serious.

"Why do you like me?"

His question shocked me. How does he know I like him? I wasn't going to play it off like most girls do. I'm just gonna tell him why I like him.

"Because your cute" I say shrugging my shoulders

"You are not the least bit pretty. You know that right. I only hang out with you because you need the popular points"

I look at him. I'm shocked. Confused. and Hurt.

"You know just don't call me again"I say getting up

" And is it all about how I look? I don't like you just because your cute its much more than that"I say

I need to hurry up to the girls bathroom before I start crying. It hurts when someone tells you you aren't pretty. I'm running to the bathroom when I see Lexi.

"Hey girl" Lexi says

I continue you to run to the bathroom. I hope I didn't hurt Lexi's feelings when I ran past her. I finally make it to the bathroom and start crying. Lexi came in a short while later.

"Whats wrong?"she asks

"Chris. Is. A. Jerk"I spit out

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I tell her what happened. I can tell she was angry but instead for getting revenge she stayed with me.

"Come on girl lets get you fixed up"she said digging in her purse

She took out some makeup and fixed me up. She didn't put on much but I did look a little better. You couldn't tell I was crying.

"Come on we have a while before class"she says

We walk towards the front of the school and sit down.

"What are you going to do after we get out of school early?"she asked

"I'm going home like always"

"Oh ok"she says looking around

I have the feeling thats she's looking for Chris to tell him something. I'm right because when she sees him she stands right up and walks to him. I stay behind and I have no idea what she is saying to him. She finally comes back and sits down.

"Well I took care of that!"she said

"Well I can see that. He looks scared"

The bell rings so me and Lexi say bye and we are off to class. I sit in the back of history class and put my laptop on my desk. Mrs. Brooks starts the lesson talking about the 2nd Quarter Quell. Great she's going to talk about my grandpa Haymitch. He lives in the capitol helping out and stuff but he comes home once in a while. I don't listen much today mostly because I don't care and secondly I don't wanna listen. She keeps talking and talking and I try to listen but I can't. Finally the bell rings. I only have two more classes today since we get out early and those classes go by quick. Next thing I know is I'm walking out of school.

"Oh look isn't that Jasmine who looked gross on that magazine cover"I heard Melissa say

I looked at their group and didn't see Jamie.

"Why are you so jealous?"I ask

"What makes you think I'm jealous of you?"

"Lets see you hate that I'm on the cover of some magazine that I didn't want to be on, you talk trash about me all day and it really gets annoying so grow up"I say walking away

I walk all the way home and see Johanna.

"How was your day?"she asked

"Well a boy told me that I'm not the least bit pretty and a girl is always jealous of my life style so I think my day was the greatest of them all!"I say running up the stairs

I go on my laptop and just play games and stuff on there. My mom and dad came back home and I heard Johanna tell them what happened. My mom came in my room and sat on my bed. I put my laptop down.

"Are you ok?"she asks

"Yea whatever. I just don't care right now''

She was about to say something when she got sick and rushed to her bathroom. Don't you just love pregnant women? I'm tired again and I take a nap. Lets hope I have sweet dreams.

**I didn't update a chapter yesterday because I was out of ideas and today one just popped in my head. Anyway Tell me what you think about my story by first reading it and then Reviewing it. Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I get up from my nap. My head was hurting really badly. I was probably crying in my sleep. I get up and walk downstairs. My mom was sitting with my dad and Johanna. They all look at me and I hate it when people just stare at me.

"What are you looking at?"I snap

They remain silent. It was getting annoying to me but I just down in a nearby chair.

"Why are ya'll staring at me?"I ask nicely

My mom talked first. "My friend Annie and her son Syrus are coming over this week. So you and Jake are going skip school the rest of the week"

"Thats fine with me. I don't want to be in school anyway"I say

"Whats wrong with school?"my dad asks

"Nothing just some girl who is stupid. Not a big deal"

"If it gets serious you better tell us"my mom says

"I doubt it would get physical"I say standing up

"When is Annie getting here tomorrow?"I ask

"Early. So you better eat some of the gumbo thats leftover from last night and go to bed."

"Hey mom you know that last room thats empty?"I ask

"Yes what about it?"

"Can I use it for a painting room or something."I ask

"Ok yes but you have to decorate it"

"Thats fine with me. Lexi will help me. Goodnight"

"Wait but you didn't even eat dinner"my dad says

"I'm not hungry"I say walking upstairs

I take a shower. I change into my night cloths and go on my laptop. I have a video chat request from Lexi.

"Hey Lexi. Guess what?"

"What!"she asks

"I'm not coming to school for a week because my mom's friend and her son are coming over for the week"

"Aww. My best friend not coming to school"she pouts

"But I have some more news"I say

"What?"

"You and I get to decorate my new room that I'm using for some stuff"

"YAY!"she screams

"Hey hold on Jamie wants to talk. I'll put her on the 3-way chat"I say

"Hey guys!"Jamie says putting her hair in a bun

"Hey you wanna help decorate a room with me and Lexi?"I ask

"Yea thats cool. Oh and Melissa called me all mad and stuff about something you said to her"

"Yea I told her to grow up cause she is annoying"

Lexi started to laugh and Jamie smiled."I'm hanging out with you and Lexi tomorrow and the next day and the next day."Jamie says

"Hey about that I'm not going to be in school for a week because my mom's friend and son are coming for the week"I say

"Oh ok maybe we can see you after school?"she says

"Yea. Ok guys I have to go to sleep. Even if I'm not going to school I still have to get up early"I say

"Bye"Lexi and Jamie says at the same time

"Bye"I say shutting down my computer

I go and lay on my bed trying to sleep. The most sleep I got was about 4 hours. My dad came in to wake me up around five in the morning. Well he at least attempted to wake me up.

"Come on wake up Jasmine"he says

"Ughh"I moan covering my head with the pillow.

He grabs the pillow and sets it aside. He trys again to wake me up but I cover myself with the covers. When I'm sure he is going to give up he says"Well I guess I'm going to get a bucket full of cold water and pour it on you"

I sit up and say"I'm up!"

He chuckles to himself and walks out. I get dressed in a black and white shirt and put on a skirt because all of my pants are in the wash room.I walk downstairs and grab a banana. My mom and dad were outside waiting for me.

"Can we leave now?"I ask

They nod and we get in our truck that we don't use all the time. It takes us 30 minutes to get to the train station. Dad parks the car and we get out. A train is coming in when we walk towards it. It slowly stop and the doors open. People come out. We wait for two minutes when my mom runs over to a women and hugs her. Next to the green eye women was a teenager who was about 16. He would be a year older than me if he was.

"Annie!"my mom says.

"Hey Katniss!"she says hugging back

Me and dad walk over towards them.

"Hey Annie! I haven't seen you in forever!"my dad says hugging her

The adults are talking. Me and Syrus were just standing there.

"Hey. I'm Syrus"he says holding out his hand

"I'm Jasmine"I say shaking his hand

Syrus looks handsome but I don't think I would go out with him. Would I?

"How's District 4?"I ask

"Its great. I get to swim a lot and hang out on the beach."

"I wish I could do that"

We continue talking and I'm glad that he's cool. We could be best friends. Or maybe more than that.

**Would ya'll want Syrus and Jasmine to date? I do and I was planning on doing that maybe. I think this was the longest chapter I wrote. Next chapter will be tomorrow! So anyway Read and Review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The adults finally come to their senses and we head out to the car. I look at my phone and see its 6am already.

"How old are you?''Syrus asks

"15"I say

"16"

So I was right he is 16. I'm still tired so I fall asleep in the car. I wake up and notice that I'm leaning on Syrus. I quickly move my head and look around. We finally get home and I walk to my followed me.

"Nice room"he says

"Yea I'm getting another room"I say

"You are?"

"Its not going to be a room where I sleep. Its more of a place that I would hang out in"

"Cool. So do you know which room I'm staying in?"he asks

"Yea across from mine"I say walking to the room

"Cool guest room"he says looking around

I nod then walk back in my room. I grab my laptop and get online. Its only 6:30 and Lexi gets up at this time so I try my luck. I must have good luck because Lexi was on. I sent her a video request and she accepted it.

"Hey girl"she said. Lexi had her hair in a messy ponytail and she was tring to brush it out.

"Hey we picked up my mom's friend and her son"

"Ok on a scale from 1 to 10 how cute is he?"

"I'd say a 10"I said shrugging

"Really? He's that cute?"

"I guess. Now would I date him? Maybe"

"Cool! But you better watch out word on the street is that Alex is planning to ask you out"

"How do you find out these things?"

"I have my ways"she says smiling. I could hear her mom yelling at her in the background

"Crap. I got to go get ready. Imma text you when I have free period. Bye"

"Bye"I say logging

I look up at the vents. Maybe I should go there today. Yea I'm going up there. I walk downstairs.

"Hey mom can I go out for a morning walk?"I ask

"Sure but don't walk near your school. I don't want to hear the principal talk on and on about you skipping school"she says

"Yea mom"I say walking out

I close the door and slowly walk to the backyard. I lean on the wall and the circle opens. I crawl in and close the circle up. I climb up the ladder and finally make my way into the vents. I crawl towards Syrus's room. I crawl slowly and look down. He's talking on his phone.

"Ok and look she goes into her room and gets on her laptop and I hear her talking to her friend. She said that on a scale from 1 to 10 how cute am I and she said I'm a 10 and that she would maybe go out with me. How am I going to ask her out now thats what I need help with" He said

Wow he was planning on asking me out. Its awesome but I wonder why he wants to go out with me. I crawl back outside and close up the circle. I walk into the woods. Most people don't come here and I can only come when I'm not busy. I climb up a tree and lay on the branch. The sun is shinning and its peaceful. If I could freeze this moment I would.

_Flashback:_

_"Mamma why are we here?"I ask_

_"I wanted to show you the woods"she stated _

_"Its very pretty mama"I say looking around_

_I walk over towards some rocks and sit down._

_"Mama?"I ask_

_"Yes?"she says sitting next to me_

_"Why do the birds stop to listen when you sing?"_

_She looked at me and smiled. "I get it from my dad"_

_"I want to sing just like you when I get older"I say_

_I got up and climbed up a tree."I like this tree"I said_

_"I can see that. I might start calling you tree monkey"she says teasing me_

__I'm in the same tree that I climbed 9 years ago. I lay on it for a while longer then grab hold on a branch and flip over. I hang on to the branch then jump and grab another on thats lower to the ground. I finally jump down and land on my feet. I walk back to my house and open the door.

"Jasmine you got your skirt dirty!What happened to it?"she asked

"I was just climbing a tree no big deal"

She smiles at me and I just walk upstairs. I go into my room and lay on my bed. I hear someone come in my room and I have a clue who it is.

"Hello Syrus"I say not turning around

"How you know it was me?"he asks

"Just a lucky guess"I say turning around

He walks over and sits on my bed. "So whats up?"he asks

"Nothing just relaxing"I say laying back down

"You seem so tired"

"Well yea I had to wake up at 5am to pick you and your mom up"

I stand up and go in my closet and grab my guitar.

"You play the guitar?"he asks

"Yea and I play the keyboard. I kinda sing to but not often"I say while tuning my guitar.

"You know anyone would be lucky to go out with you"

"Yea right. My own crush told me that I'm not the least bit pretty"

"What an idiot. He just doesn't see what beautiful is"he says

I look up at him. Did he just call me beautiful? I mean I know he likes me but does he really think I'm beautiful?

"Whats your favorite song?"He asks me

"Defying Gravity form that play called Wicked" I say

"You wanna sing it for me"he says smiling

I look at him and roll my eyes."Fine let me find my keyboard" I say

I walk downstairs and look in the closet. I grab it and run up to my room.

"Ok if I suck at singing just tell me to stop"I say starting to play

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!_

I stop because I notice my mom and Annie listening.

"Great voice there. You sound just like your mom"Annie said

"I do?"I ask

"Yea you do"she says

My mom smiles at me and Annie smiles at me and Syrus is just looking at me like he just saw something amazing. My mom and Annie walk out and Syrus is still looking at me.

"Umm you ok there. You look like you are having a mini heart attack"I say laughing

"Yea yea I'm fine"he says unsure of himself

Its taking forever for him to ask me out. I mean maybe he convinced himself not to ask me out. Ughh, I think to much.

I put down my keyboard and grab my laptop. I start playing these games but I have to pause it because someone is video chatting me. It Lexi.

"Oh so you finally got that video chat app on your phone?"I said

"Yea I couldn't find it but guess whose with, my?"she says

"Umm... Jamie?"I say

"Yea! Melissa got mad today in class and she threw a tantrum"she say smiling

"She needs to grow up. No one likes a girl with an ugly personality"I say

"Hey who's that in the back ground?"

"Oh thats my mom's friends son Syrus"I say

"Oh yea thats the one that you would maybe date"she says

"I look at her and roll my eyes. Syrus probably heard what she said. "Whatever Lexi. You wanna come over so we can start decorating my room?"I ask

"Yea I'll bring Jamie. I'll see you after school"she says

"Bye"I say logging off

Syrus was just looking at me again. This is killing me can he just ask me out already. We just sit there looking at each other when I finally make a move.

I kissed him

**Who's your two favorite characters? Ya'll have some guesses on who will die but sadly your guesses are wrong. That chapter when the person dies will most likely be chapter 18. One of ya'll said that Johanna and one of Peeta's workers should date. I like that idea so I will do that. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing my story. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That kissed lasted for about 10 seconds before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry"I said

"No, I actually wanted you to do that" He says smiling

"Oh you did?" I say walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping for my room"I answer walking downstairs

"Mom can I go pick out things for my other room?"

"What kind of things?"

"Um curtains, and rugs. Those kind of things and when I decorate it we can buy a sofa and a tv for it"I say

"Ok. I'll give you my credit card but you need to be smart about what you want and buy some paint. Your dad would love to paint your room."

"Yea mom. Lexi and Jamie are going to come over later and help me decorate"I say

I was about to leave when Syrus came downstairs. I quickly closed the door and started walking over to a store. This store sells paints. I pick a sky blue paint and pay for it then walk towards the other stores. I take pictures and send them to Lexi and she tells me if she likes the stuff or not. I got a lot of things but not to much things. I grab all my bags and walk home. I walk through the door and go upstairs to my soon-to-be hang out room. I walk back downstairs to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Syrus came in after a while and sat down next to me.

"Whats up, beautiful?"he said giving me a smile

"I'm waiting for my friends to come over and help me with my room"

"Oh so you're going to do girly stuff?"he teases

"Its not that girly"I say

"So, Do you wanna maybe go out. Like as in a couple or whatever?"he asks

I smile at him and mess with his hair. "Yea. I'll go out with you" I say kissing his cheek

The doorbell rings and I go answer it. Lexi and Jamie were talking when I opened the door and they turned around and faced me.

"Hey!"they both say

"Hey girls! Ok come on lets start"I say

We walk upstairs to the room and start talking and decorating.

"Ok we can't put stuff on the wall yet because my dad is going to paint it so we can finish the rest tomorrow"I say

"Melissa almost slapped Jamie today" Lexi said

"Why?"I ask

"Because, I refused to sit with her at lunch and in our classes so she got mad and she almost slapped me"Jamie says

"She is crazy. One day she'll get what she deserves" I say

We put the rugs all over the place and we a little round glass table from downstairs and place it on one of the rugs. Once we are finished most of it, we go to my room and relax. Jamie goes on my laptop and Lexi plays on my guitar.

"Hey Jamie lets take some pictures"I say

"Why?"she says looking up

"So I can add you to my wall of pictures"I say pointing toward it

"Ok"she says smiling

I grab my camera and me and Jamie started taking all kinds of pictures. Lexi joined us in 6 pictures. We finally stop taking pictures and start talking. Lexi told me about her cousins that were in District 1. She said they were so spoiled and acted prissy.

"I feel bad for you when they come over"I say

"Whenever they do come they're always saying how my house looks stupid and stuff. They lucky I don't slap them in the face"she says

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you something"I say

"What?"Jamie and Lexi say

"I kissed Syrus!"

"OH MY GOSH!"Lexi screams

"I have more news"I say

"What did ya'll kiss again?" Jamie asks

"No, we're going out"I say

They both start screaming and doing some happy dance. I laugh at them and join them. I turn on my radio and we all start singing and dancing. I look down at my phone and see it ringing. I stop the radio and my friends groan. I answer the phone.

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Hello Alex"I say. I give Lexi a look. I mouth to her _Its Alex_. She nods.

"So I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"he asks

"I can't because I'm dating someone"I say

"Who?"he say disappointed

"Don't worry, you don't know him. He doesn't live in this District but anyway I have to go bye" I say hanging up

"I told you he would try to ask you out"Lexi says

"Well you were right but anyways lets go back to our dance party!"I say turning on the radio again

This was an awesome day.

**What do ya'll think of Jamie and Lexi? Do ya'll like them? And what do you think of Jasmine? I am working on killing off one of the characters in chapter 18. Its going to be hard for me to write that chapter because Its one of my favorite character but I need to kill him/her off. Chapter 17 is when Syrus and Annie leave. Thanks you to the people who are reviewing my chapters. Thank you very much! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yesterday was the longest but most awesome days ever. I woke up with a smile on my face not knowing why but at least I was happy. I have awesome friends, I have a great new boyfriend and I have an awesome family. My dad got up early today so he could paint my room so, I went and stayed with mom, who was sleeping, just in case she had a nightmare or something. I was sitting on the bed when mom kicked me making me fall to the floor on my shoulder.

"Oww"I moan

My mom wakes up and then goes into panic mode.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry you get hurt?"she says quickly

"Mom I'm alright " I say getting up

She gets up and runs to the bathroom. I knew she was throwing up again so I followed her and pulled back her hair. When she stops, I tell her to lay back down. She tries to but I'm guessing she can't sleep well without dad. She turns around and faces me.

"Where is your dad?" she asks

"He's painting my room"I tell her

"Are you and Syrus dating?"she asked

Her question threw me of guard but I wasn't going to lie."Yea" I say smiling to myself. She nods and then tries to go back to sleep. Dad finally comes back. I get off the bed so dad can lay with my mom. When she feels my dads arms she relaxes and finally goes back to sleep.

"I put the tv and sofa in the room so all you have to do is finish hanging up the curtains" he whispers

"Thanks dad" I say walking out

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and fixed me some cereal. I sat in the living room watching tv when _Panem Tv_ came on.

"Hello everyone we have some news for you today! Katniss Mellark is having another baby! The famous Victor and Rebel should be having their baby in late April or early May. Give us your thoughts on this by going on our website and commenting on our video. Thanks for watching!"

Wow. The Capitol people find out everything. It does get annoying though. I start watching _The_ _Amazing World_ when Syrus comes downstairs. He sits next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What happens when you leave?" I ask

"We call and talk to each other all the time. Its no worries and I will come and visit often"he says

"Ok" I say

We spend the rest of the day talking, laughing, and watching tv. Lexi and Jamie came over as soon as school is over. We go to my room and get my guitar, keyboard, and painting tools and put it in the other room. I go and get a ladder so we can hang up the curtains and some of the posters that Lexi brought over. We sit on the sofa and start talking.

"We are finally done" I say

"That was a lot of work"Jamie says

"I know right but the room looks awesome"Lexi said

Jamie had to leave after awhile because her mom was making her get her hair done.

"Lexi" I say

"Yea?" she says looking up at me

"You wanna see something cool?" I ask

"Yea, sure"

I lean on the wall and the circle opens up. Lexi looks at the circle. "Where did that come from?" she asks

"I don't know but I know it leads up to the vents. I've been up there."

"Wow. Thats so cool but I wouldn't go up there because I would get my cloths dirty" she says smiling

I laugh and close up the circle again. I hop on the sofa and turn on the tv.

"Don't tell anyone about that circle" I say

"You know I won't" she says

Another fun day. Could life get any better?

**Ok I told ya'll I was going to the beach so I woke up early in the morning to write a chapter. I know its a short chapter sorry!. Next chapter is when Syrus and Annie are leaving! Then chapter 18 is when a character dies! I'll try to update a chapter soon. Read and Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

****Chapter 17

*4 days later*

I woke up sad today. Syrus was leaving today. Everyone seemed fine that we were dating but I had to hear my dad talk all about boys and stuff. I sighed and got out of bed. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in a T-shirt and some skinny jeans. Mom was up early talking with Annie and Johanna and Dad was cooking some blueberry waffles. I sat down at the kitchen table with mom, Johanna, and Annie.

"Good morning" My mom said smiling. Its really weird because she usually glares at people in the morning.

"Morning everyone"I say.

Mom started talking again with Annie and Johanna. Syrus walked downstairs but I only noticed him. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to me.

"Good morning beautiful"he said

I smiled." Good morning. Sleep well?"I ask

"I slept perfectly"he said

"I slept good but I woke up sad"

"Why?"

"Because you are leaving tonight!"

"Don't worry we will talk every night and video chat."

"I know" I say

Dad brings my plate of waffles and I start eating. I eat quickly and walk outside our house. Syrus comes outside and hugs me from behind. I laugh and turn around and give him a short kiss. This kiss made me feel...special.

"Come on lets go to the Meadow" I say grabbing his hand

We walk about five minutes until we reach it. The Meadow is my favorite place to relax when I'm stressed. I lay down on a bed of grass and Syrus lays next to me. I look up at the sky. Its so beautiful that I could stare at it all day and paint it. One day I will but not today. I want to be a great painter just like my dad, his paintings are just so detailed and you understand them and thats what I want my paintings to be like.

"Why do you like me Syrus?"I blurt out

"Because, you're not like most of the girls I meet. All they care about is my looks and charm but you seem to like me much more than that. I kinda fell in love with you when I first met you and then when I heard you sing, I knew that I was a goner." He says smiling

I smile at what he said. He truly liked me unlike other guys like Chris.

"Is it to early to tell you I love you" he says

"Not unless you really mean it"I say

"Well I love you"

"I love you too"I say

We hug each other and stay in the Meadow for a long time talking. It was nearly time for him to get ready to leave when we left. We walked hand in hand to my house. We walked through the door and say my mom and dad kissing. I stare at them for a second then just continue walking up the stairs. Syrus goes into his room to pack up and I walked in my room. I looked at the pictures I had on my wall. I added a picture of me and Syrus kissing and another one of me and him laughing. I sigh and sit down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a little while then went back downstairs. Mom and Dad are sitting down relaxing.

"Hey Jasmine you wanna drive tonight?" my dad asks

"Why?''

"Because me and your mom are both tired and we need someone to drive Annie and Syrus."

"Ok" I say grabbing the car keys. Annie and Syrus finally come downstairs. Mom went to hug Annie and Syrus then she started crying. Dad hugged both of them then went with mom upstairs to get her to calm down. Jake said goodbye to them and went to his room. Me, Annie, and Syrus got in the truck. I started up the car and start driving. I learned how to drive a few months ago but I rarely drive. We finally pull up at the train station and we get out. I help Annie with her luggage and we wait for the train to come. When it finally comes I know its time to say goodbye. I turn to hug Annie and I tell her I'll miss her. I make my way to Syrus and I hug him tightly. I start crying and the hiccups start coming.

"I'm going to miss you soo much."I say

"I'm going to miss you to. We are going to talk ?"

I look up at him and give him one last kiss. "I love you"I whisper in his ear

"I love you too"he says

The train is ready to leave so I blow him a kiss and wave bye to him and Annie. I don't leave until the train is gone. I get in the car and cry. I finally stop and start the car. I might as well hurry and get to bed. I do have school tomorrow.

**Sorry if some off ya'll think the story is rushed. Are you ready to see who dies? I will update as soon as I can ok. Make sure to Read & Review. Thanks guys. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey girl!"Lexi said sitting next to me. She didn't seem like her normal self today. She's usually happy and cheery but today she looks like she forcing it.

"Whats wrong with you?"I ask

"Nothing. I'm just mad because I have swimming practice at 7pm tonight"

I was about to respond to her when the teacher, Mrs. Lisa came in.

"Good morning,"she started. "I have a project for you all"

The whole class groans because no one wants to do a project. She starts writing words on the board.

"Ok each of you are going to partner up and pick a word on this board. Then you both have to write a three page essay on the subject. You have two days to do this" She said

"Looks like we're partners" I whisper to Lexi

She nods and listens to Mrs. Lisa. I don't really listen that much because I'm thinking of Syrus and how much I miss him. I start daydreaming about being in the meadow with Syrus again. Class finally finishes and its the end of the school day. I have to catch up on homework that I missed last week and I am not looking forward to that. I walk to my locker to get my books. I notice Alex is walking by me. Great I have to talk to him.

"Hey Jasmine" He says looking in my eyes

"Hi. Umm I have to go and help my dad at the bakery today so I'll catch you later" I lie. I turn to walk away but of course I run into Melissa.

"Oh look its Jasmine" she says

"What do you want Melissa?"I hiss

"I want you to get a new fashion wardrobe"

"Ya I'll keep that in mind"I say rolling my eyes and walking away.

I walk towards the bakery so I can get my mom some cheese buns. I open the door and see Johanna flirting with one of my dads workers, Mike. I walk towards the back and knock on my dads office door.

"Hey. I would stay and talk to you but I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes." He says handing me a bag

"Are these the cheese buns?"I ask

"Yes. Ok I'll see you later" He says going back into his office

I run home and put the cheese buns in the kitchen. I go into my room and start on my homework. I start on history homework. I start daydreaming and then I fall into a sleep. My mom wakes me up and tells me to finish the rest of my homework. I finish half of my homework and then walk downstairs. Johanna came back with Mike and they were talking on the sofa while mom was watching tv. The house phone rings and my mom answers it.

"Hello?" she asks

She listens and then she frowns. She looks at me with a sad look on her face then she hangs up.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital"she said

"Why?"I ask

"Lexi got shot "

I look at her face to see if she's joking. She's not joking. I wish she was joking. I run out to the car and my mom gets in. I drive because there is no way I'm letting a pregnant lady drive. Lexi is going to make it. She can't die on me. She is my best friend. We make it to the hospital.

"Whats the room number?" I ask

"350"

I get out and run inside. I take the stairs because the elevator was crowded. Lexi's parents were in the room and Lexi was up. Her parents looked at me. They walked out to leave me and Lexi alone. I looked at Lexi, her face was pale and her hair was messy. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Everyone has to leave Earth sometime"Lexi says

I stare at her. She can't leave, she's to young. "Lexi you can't die"I say with tears filling in my eyes

"Look when I die, my mom is going to give you a box of things that I want you to have" She says closing her eyes

"Why do you think your going to die?" I say trying not to cry

"Because if I don't die now, I will die later"

"What?"

"Look you will always be my best friend but I am going to die and I promise I'll visit you from heaven" She says

What was going on? My mind was spinning. Did Lexi know that something was going to happen to her? I was so confused. Lexi couldn't die. Who would want to kill Lexi. Lexi is to sweet and lovable. So who would want to kill her?

"Lexi just try please. Just don't leave yet. You didn't get to go to college like you wanted to and you didn't get to be a mother and you didn't even get to design cloths like you always wanted to do" I say

She looks at me then closes her eyes. The machine starts beeping and it scares the crap out of me. Doctors rush in and so does Lexi's parents and my mom. Her heartbeat finally stops. Her parents start to cry and my mom stares. I cry but not my normal tears. I can't hiccup like I usually do. I try to speak but I can't. Then it hits me, I got to scared when her machine started to beep. I look at my mom and move my hands to tell her I can't speak. Life has failed me now.

**Don't be mad that I killed off Lexi. Something was telling me to kill her off so I did. The story should get a little more interesting after this chapter. Who do you think killed Lexi? I think you all know who killed her. Tell me what you think about this chapter. How do you think Jasmine's going to handle Lexi's death? We all know she can't speak now because she got scared from that doctors machine. It was hard for me to write this chapter because I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I love Lexi's character but I think it helps tell the story. I love all the people who Read's and Review's my story! Thank ya'll so much. Next chapter is most probably going to have some flashbacks about Lexi. Thanks for reading. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I miss my best friend. I miss hearing my voice. I miss Syrus. I miss how things used to be. After Lexi died her mom gave me a lot of things that Lexi wanted me to have. I didn't open those things yet. Jamie came by everyday and cried with me about Lexi's death. I can't speak and its been a week since Lexi's death. The people of District 12 are still trying to figure out who killed Lexi but I have an idea on who did it. Gale. It had to be Gale. I still wasn't sure but I had a feeling it was him.

I get out of my bed and go into my closet. I find a photo album from when I was 6 and 7. That was when I met Lexi. I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first day of school and I was drawing. Lexi came over and started drawing next to me. She started talking to me about how she loved to finger paint. She was looking over at my drawing and she started to smile. She told me my drawing was awesome and she wished she could draw like me. We talked the rest of the day and started having play-dates and sleepovers.

I walk out of my room and walk down stairs. Dad is in the kitchen with mom and Johanna went out for a walk with Mike. I sat and watched my mom and my dad. I know they are scared that I can't talk right now. I signal to them that I'm going out. I walk towards the park and I see Melissa with her friends. I start to turn around but she already sees me and smirks. She walks by me.

"Oh Jasmine I'm so sorry that you can't talk. Now you just have to listen to me insult you all day long" she says

I look at her and just turn around to walk away but she turns me back around.

"Oh and I heard Lexi died. Sucks for you. Now you don't have your sidekick anymore."

I was this close to punching this girl.

"I mean all ya'll did was follow each other around. Ya'll were lame anyway"

Thats it. I'm down with Melissa. I punch her right in her face as hard as I could. I looked at Melissa and saw that her nose was bleeding. I walk away from her and go into the woods. I climb up my favorite tree an just lay there. I don't know how long I stayed in that tree but I heard someone coming near me. It was my mom. What was she doing out in the woods? She needs to relax I mean she is pregnant.

"Hey" She says

I wave at her and lay back down.

"Did you ever come up with a name for the baby?"

I nod. I've been thinking of April Rose Mellark for a girl. I don't know a name for a boy yet but I don't think the baby will be a boy.

My mom nods. "Do you mind if you stay home by yourself tonight?"

I shake my head. I would be glad to stay home by myself. My mom nods and walks towards town. I grab a branch of the tree and start swinging down and landing on my feet. I walk home to an empty house. I watch tv in the living knocked on the door. I didn't answer it because I had a strange feeling.

"Open the door!" A mans voice yelled

It was Gale. I rushed upstairs and went to my hangout room. I closed the door then leaned on the wall. The circle opened up and I crawled through it. I closed it back up and climbed the ladder. I get in the vents and crawl slowly towards the living room. I can tell he is kicking the door trying to get it open. Is he trying to kill me?

**Sorry that I havent updated in a while. What do you think of this chapter? Sorry if its short. It would make my day if you Read my story and then click on the Review button down there. Thanks guys so much for Reading. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He keeps kicking the door. It makes me want to scream. My head is starting to hurt. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone. I text my mom and dad to hurry up and come home because its an emergancy. I stay still. Gale almost has the door open. He gets it open and starts looking around.

"Jasmine where ever you are you better come out" He says loudly

He starts looking in closets to find me. I notice my dad sneaking up on him with a baseball bat. He hits Gale with it. Gale falls back and hits the door. My mom comes out of nowhere and starts yelling at Gale. Gale lunges at my dad and knocks him out. He goes by my mom, grabbing her wrists. I can't take this anymore. I am getting angrier by the second. I crawl out of the vents and hurry downstairs. I grab dads baseball bat and do something that suprises me and my mom.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" I scream hitting him with the bat as hard as I could.

My mom stares at me for a second then snaps back to reality and goes to help my dad. I call the PeaceKeepers and they come take Gale away. Dad finally wakes up and my mom starts crying and kissing his cheek. My mom whispers something to him and he smiles.

"You can speak again Jasmine?"He asks

"Yea, I guess"I say shrugging my shoulders

Mom starts to cry again and starts hugging me. I hug her back and Dad joins finally stop hugging and I go upstairs. I finally pick up the things that Lexi wanted me to have. I see a journal with a note on it. The note says to start reading on page 67. I open it and skip to the page and start reading.

***Journal***

**Jasmine, If you are reading this I'm already dead. I wanted to tell you that he was stalking me. I wanted to tell you that he threatened me, but I couldn't. I knew he was going to kill me soon. If I didn't die soon, He would find a way to make my death more painful. I'm really going to miss you. Maybe I'll see you in heaven but that won't be for a very long time. I wish I could've found a way to get away from him but I could'nt. Stay close to Jamie don't drift away from her. Don't let Melissa get you down. Stay with your amazing boyfriend Syrus, I think he may be the one for you. I was glad I met you when we were six. You were an awesome best friend. Stay safe. Lexi.**

****I bursted out into knew that she was going to die. Oh my gosh.

**I know this chapter is short. I just needed to get a chapter out there. I love you guys so much thanks for loving my story! Read and Review!:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lexi knew that she was going to die. Oh my gosh. After I finished crying I saw more notes but I could'nt read them all tonight. Its so sad thinking that your bestfriend got killed because of some idiot. That idiot is Gale. I know it was him, who else would want to kill Lexi? It makes me angry that he killed Lexi. He could've hurt my mom tonight if I didn't hit him with that bat.

I took a quick shower and went to bed. My sleep was the only thing that would let me escape the new horrors of my life. My mom woke me up this morning wanting me to come with her to her Ultrasound or whatever that thing was called. I let my hair out of its ponytail and started to curl the ends. I look in the mirror and study my eyes. I always wonder why my eyes are so blue. They are about ase blue as my dads eyes. I get dressed and walk downstairs. I grab a banana and wait for mom and dad to come downstairs. When they finally do we get in the car. I checked my phone and saw that Syrus calling me.

"Hello?"I said

"Hey Jasmine! Whats up with you?"

"Me, my mom, and my dad are going to visit the doctors to check on the baby mom is gonna have"

"i bet its going to be a boy!"

I smile."You wish ! I have a strong feeling that its gonna be a girl."

"I miss you Jasmine"

"I miss you too! Maybe I can convince my mom and dad that we can go to District 4 soon."

"Yea, I hope you can so I have to go, video chat me tonight!"

"Ok, I will. I love you"

"I love you too, my beautiful"

"Bye"

I really miss Syrus. We get to the hospital and go in this room with a doctor. Mom lays down on the bed and the doctor puts this weird gel on her stomach. The doctor looks at the screen and smiles.

"Looks like these babies are perfectly healthy."She says

Wait did she say "these babies"?

"Looks like ya'll are having twins. Do you want to know the gender? We just figured out how to know the gender this early in the pregnancy."

"Yes, we want to know" My mom says

The doctor studies the screen for a little while. "Looks like these babies are girls" She says

Dad smiles, Mom starts crying tears of happiness, and I have a little party in my head. Twin girls. I'll finally get to have little sisters.

**What do ya'll think of this chapter? Looks like Katniss is having twins! I would write more but Ihad some stuff that I need to do tonight. It would make my if you Read and Review! Thanks everyone! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

School. I don't like school that much. All day I listen to teachers, listen to Melissa talk about me, and seeing Chris. Chris makes me sick. So does Melissa. The only fun thing about school is hanging out with Jamie and going home. My school day started bad but ended up getting better.

I woke up this morning feeling tired. I spent the whole night talking to Syrus on the phone but it was worth it. I really love that boy. I put on this colorful shirt and a skirt then brushed my teeth. I woke up Jake like I usually do and wake up Johanna so she can get to work on time. I make mom some tea and put it on her dresser so when she wakes up, she would have something to drink. I grab my bag and my computer and walk out to school. I walk through town and finally get to school. I spot Melissa bragging about how she is going to be the captin of the dance team this year. I laugh to myself, Melissa can dance but she is not as good as me. I've been trained for a long time. People always did wonder why I can swing from tree branches. I go through my locker, grab a few books and head off to History. The teacher starts talking about the District 7. Jamie came in late because her sisters car broke down so she had to run to school. She sat next to me and took out her notebook.

"Hey! You wanna try out for the dance team with me?" She whispered

I shrug my shoulders."When is it?" I ask

"Today after school"

"Ok I'll try out with you"

She smiles but then frowns because Melissa is looking at us.

"You guys wish you could make the dance team"She smirked

"No, I know I can make the dance team. Unlike you I know how to dance." I said

"Yea right. Losers like you don't make the dance team"

I roll my eyes. This girl doesn't stop. I just ignore her for the rest of class and walk out with Jamie to P.E.

"How do you know how to dance?" Jamie asked

"I did gymnastics for 4 years then did a lot of dance classes."

"Wait so you could like go on the uneven bars and stuff?"

"Yea. I haven't done that stuff in a while though but hey joining the dance team would be fun"

Me and Jamie walked to into the locker rooms to change into our P.E. uniform. We then walk out and get ready to play volleyball. I see Chris warming up on the other side. I turn around and start talking to Jamie. When I feel someone tap my shoulder I turn around.

"What do you want?"I say

**Imma end this chapter right here. I love gymnastics and dancing so I thought maybe Jasmine should be doing that. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Make sure you Read and Review! Thanks guys! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What do you want?" I say

"I want to know why you lie so much?"He said

"What did I lie about Chris?"

"I heard you had a boyfriend. Thats really hard to believe"

"Why would I lie about having a boyfriend?"

"Because you know you couldn't get a man."

I take out my phone and show him a pictures of me and Syrus.

"Do you think I'm lying now?"

He doesn't answer me, he just walks off to the other side of the volleyball net. The P.E. teacher finally tells us to get ready to play. My team ends up winning two games and we finally get out of P.E. The rest of the day goes by very slowly and finally I meet up with Jamie at the gym. The coach of the dance team made us do these warm up excercises. Then she gave us some dance movements to do. Dancing is like cheerleading except you don't cheer you just dance. Mrs. Felix, our coach then wanted us to come up with our own routine. This was going to be easy. Jamie went first and she did excellent. Some of Melissa's friends went next, they were not the best and thats the truth. Melissa's turn came up and she did great until she messed up the backflip and the tripped on one of her turns. I was the last to go. I did a routine that I learned two years ago and added some cartwheels, frontflips, twists, and a backflip. I finished my routine with a split and earned claps from almost everyone. Mrs. Felix told us a list was going to be put up to see who would make the team and who would be captain. We were dismissed and I finally got to go home. I walked through the door and sat in the kitchen. I pulled out my laptop and started working on some essays for school, then I started on some math home work. Johanna came in from work and talked to me while I was doing my homework.

"How was school?" She asked

"Well I tried out for the dance team"

"Aww. I remember when you were little and you loved gymnastics!"

"Yea I kinda miss it but oh well"

"Remeber when you were six and you did that floor routine?"

"Yea I remember. Almost everyone I knew was there to watch me"

Everyone except my grandma. I don't see my grandma much because of something that happened between her and my mom.

"Well I better go take a nap"Johanna says walking upstairs.

I finish my homework and go on the internet. I play on some games for awhile until someone knocked on the door. I walk to open the door and see a bunch of people with cameras. Yay, the people from Panem tv were at my doorstep. They just start asking questions but I close the door on them. I bet they just want to hear about the babies that my mom are having . Just great, when my mom gets home she will freakout.

**Another day, Another chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I might update tomorrow if not Sunday. Please Read and Review for me! Love you guys, see you next chapter! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The people from Panem Tv stayed in front of our porch all finally went away at around 12am. My mom almost started to yell at them but thank God my Dad kept her from doing that. I went to bed that night after looking through some of Lexi's things. I had peaceful night of sleep until my mom started screaming in her sleep at 3 in the morning. I stayed up after that thinking about what was going to happen at school. I walked downstairs at 6am and ate some cereal. After that I went back upstairs and got ready for school.I put my hair in a high ponytail and got dressed. I wake up Jake and Johanna and grab my stuff for school. When I get to school, a whole bunch of people was around the dance team list. I spot Jamie trying to get past all the girls. She almost got there when Melissa pulls her out of the way. She studies the list and then she frowns.

"That Loser is Captain!" She yells to her friends

I manage to make my way to the list. I study it. Jamie is on the team, So is Melissa, and a few of her friends. A girl named Hannah made the team and a bunch of other people. I finally find my name under Captain.

"Oh My Gosh! Your Captain! Yay!" Jamie shouted

"I know. I didn't think I would be Captain!"

"Guess what I found!"Jamie said

She held up a video tape. "What is that?" I say

"This is a gymnastics meet that someone won"

"Wait is that mine? How did you find that?"

"I have my ways. I'll come over to your house today and we will watch it"She says while walking to her class

I somehow made it through the school day and me and Jamie walked to my house. We went into my hang-out room and watched my gymnastics competition.

"Wow,you were so good" Jamie says

I shrug my shoulders. "I wasn't that great"

"You are lying to yourself. You were awesome!"

"If you say so"

We do our homework and talk like normal girls do. We even start dancing to a song on the radio. After a while I start painting and Jamie starts watching Tv. I was painting a picture of my family. It's not as good as my dads pictures but its at least great. Jamie had to leave after a while.

I go in check my phone for any text messages. I got one from Syrus.

**Hey beautiful. How was school?**

_**School was soooo boring but I get to be Captain of the dance team!**_

**Really?Thats Great! I need to see you dance sometime.**

_**Oh really? Well Maybe you could because I heard that the dance team comes to District 4 for dance camp.**_

**I would visit you everyday if you came for camp.**

_**:) love you sooooooooooooooo much.**_

**Not as much as love you!**

We text for about half an hour before I have to go downstairs for dinner.

"So have you thought of some names for the babies Jasmine?" My mom asks

"I thought of April Rose Mellark and May Raleigh Mellark" I say taking a sip of my drink

"I like those names" My dad said

"Why name the babies after the months?" Jake said

I roll my eyes. "I like those names so deal with it" I say

"Yea whatever"

My brother is so stubborn, I bet he gets that from mom. We continue talking through the meal when someone knocks on the door. I get up and answer it. I was so surprised to see him standing there.

"SYRUS!" I yell giving him a big hug and a few kisses

"Well hello to you to" He says sarcastically

"What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to miss out on your birthday next week?"

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Well you're the best birthday present I've ever gotten"

Once he and Annie got settled in me and Syrus went into my hangout room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks

"Yea you pick"

He picks a horror movie because he thinks this will scare me. To bad that I love horror movies. Halfway through the movie I lay my head on his shoulder. I knew that I was getting tired but I wanted to stay up to be with my boyfriend. I can't help it when I slowly fall asleep.

**If this chapter is boring I'm sorry. I almost had no Idea what to write for this chapter but I figured it out. I need to make a new character can anyone give me an idea what this new character would be like? I would LOVE it if you Read and Review. I love to hear from you guys. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. See you guys later! :)**

**P.S. If thereis any mistakes in this chapter, sorry my computer isn't letting me fix it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I woke up in my bed that morning . Syrus must have carried me to bed or something. I get dressed for school and knock on Syrus's door. When he opens it he kisses me and says goodmorning.

"You want to come to school with me?" I ask

"If you want me to."

I smile. "Get dressed then, I still have to do my hair and get my stuff ready"I say walking out.

I finish getting dressed and grab my stuff for school. Me and Syrus walk to my school.. We go to the office so Syrus can get his visitors pass. Me and Syrus sit in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring. We were talking when Melissa came by.

"Hello Handsome"She said winking

"Yea hi. If I were you, I would stop flirting right now"He said

"Why? I flirt with every cute guy"

"Because my girlfriend will strangle you"

"What?"

Syrus sighs. He leans over and gives me a kiss. I look at Melissa and her face turns red. She quickly turns around and walks to her group of friends. Soon Jamie came and smiled when she sees Syrus. We talk until the bell rings and then we go to class. I sit inbetween Syrus and starts taking notes. I do the same and whisper to Syrus at the same time. Melissa is glaring at us.

"Why would you date a Loser like her?" She whispers to Syrus

"She is not a Loser. She is the most beautiful girl in this room unlike you. You are full of hate and jealously."

Melissa is shocked. She just looks at him then turns around. I hold back a laugh. I love Syrus so much. Class finally ends and the day drags on as always but it was more fun with Syrus there. Since today was the first day of dance practice Syrus went to the gym and Me and Jamie got ready. Mrs. Felix told me since I was captain to start with getting to know everyone's name and then start practicing dance routines. Me and Jamie walk out of the locker room.

"Hey guys! I'm Jasmine and I'm captain of the dance team this year. Since we are going to see each other a lot lets all introduce ourselves so we all know each other. Then after that we can start practicing."

We say our names to everyone then start warming up to practice.

"Ok, ya'll ready to dance? Imma show you the routine then I will teach it to you all"

I turn on the music start of my routine. Near the end I finish with a backflip ending with a split. Everyone except Melissa claps. I teach everyone the first few steps then after a while we have to all leave.

"Bye guys. I'll see you Monday!"I say. Everyone says bye and and Syrus start to walk towards the door when Chris stops us.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to. I was soo busy. Sorry if this chapter is short. Don't think that Gale is gone because he is going to come back soon. Anyway Read and Review please. See you guys next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So this is your boyfriend? Right?" Chris says

"Yea now can you move out of the way so we can go home" I say

"I wanna see why he likes you? I mean come on who would want you to be there girlfriend?"

I have had enough with Chris and Melissa. I punch Chris in the face then grab Syrus's hand and walk away. We walk all the way home and go in the backyard. I end up doing many flips across the yard. Syrus watches me in amazement. I finally stop and get working on my homework. Syrus helps me with my math homework because I really suck at math. I finally finish my homework and go inside. Mom was eating some fudge cakes that my dad somehow made. I've never heard of fudge cake but I guess mom wanted some fudge. Me and Syrus sit in the living room and watch tv. Panem Tv is on again.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Panem Tv. Today we found out some pretty good news. First the MockingJay, Katniss Mellark is expecting twins! Thats really exciting. Next there are rumors going around that there might be a summer sporting event hosted in District 12. I'd like to see those games. Other news we heard that Johanna Mason is staying with Katniss and Peeta in District 12. We all wonder why. But in all news there is bad news. A former rebel Gale Hawthrone has escaped from the District 1 prison, We wonder why he was in prison in the first place! Rumor has it that he assaulted a certain family. We wonder who? Anyway thanks for watching Panem Tv. I'm Alyssa and see you guys next time!"

Wait Gale escaped from prison?! Oh gosh I feel sick. I get up and walk to my mom room. I knock on the door and she opens it.

"Yes, Jasmine?" She says

"Mom, on Panem tv, they said that Gale escaped from prison!"

My moms eyes widened. She looks down then looks at me. "Jasmine go lock all the doors in the house, when your dad comes home I will tell him, ok"

"Ok mom" I say walking downstairs. I lock all of the doors and even somehow manage to lock the entrance to the vents outside. I sit next to Syrus again in the living room.

**Katniss's POV**

I have a secret. No I'm not cheating on my husband because I would never do that. I love him to much. My mom has been sending these letters that get me upset. She tells me that its my fault that Prim died. This was the first letter she sent me.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would do anything for your sister. You didn't save her from the bombs like you were supposed to. I rather you didn't start this rebellion that got all these people killed. You should've did this a different way, that way Prim would still be alive. I saw Gale the other day. You should have married him instead of Peeta. He clearly loves you more than him. I know you told me why you are with Peeta but do you really think its safe to be with him? He has been Hijacked by the Capitol and he could kill you. Where on the hand Gale is perfectly safe to be around with. You need to make better choices. I know you are expecting a baby. I expect to see him/her soon. I don't trust Peeta because he could kill your baby. I should take care of the baby for you and when he/she is old enough I'll give him/her back to you. This is the best idea that will keep everyone safe. I'll send more letters._

_From, Maybell_

That letter was 3 years after the rebellion. It upset me very much so I hid it from Peeta. I didn't want to upset him either. Peeta doesn't get those attacks anymore but I still suffer the nightmares. When I had Jasmine I was scared. We almost lost here two times: 1, when I almost had a miscarriage and 2, when the doctors told us she would most likly be a stillborn baby, which mean she would be born dead. She didn't come out dead though. She wasn't in the best condition at first but she somehow made it. Thats why her middle name is Hope. She gave us hope.

**Should I do more of Katniss POV's? How did you like the chapter? Tell me what you think. I might update a chapter tomorrow. Read and Review my story please, I would love to hear from you! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day I woke up really late. Everyone except my mom was out of the house. Syrus and Annie went to go spend some time together, Johanna and my Dad went to work, and Jake went to hang out with his friends. Mom was probably still sleeping. I went downstairs and fixed so tea for her and fixed me some pancakes. Some times I worry about my mom. There are days when she locks her self in the room crying at some letter that she received.

I walk upstairs and knock on her door before opening it. She is still sleeping so I put the tea on her dresser. I walk back downstairs and hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it to see my Grandma Maybell in front of me.

"Hi Grandma. What are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to see your mom, so I could talk some sense into her"She says stepping inside

"Why whats wrong?"

"I'm just worried about a few things. Now tell me does your dad hurt you?"

This was a shocking question. Dad would never hurt us. "Why would he hurt us?"

"Never mind that. Where is your mom?"

"She's sleeping"

"Do you still take gymnastics?"

"No"

"Why is that?"

I shrug my shoulders. I sigh and grab some of my grandma's suitcases. I love my grandma but I hope she doesn't stay for a long time. She sits in the kitchen. I go upstairs in my room and listen to music on my laptop. I hear grandma walk upstairs and go in my mom's room. I slowly get up and stand by my moms door.

"Katniss Everdeen! You wake up!"Grandma said

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"You need to leave with me and bring your kids"

"Why would I need to leave?"My mom say getting angry

"Do you really think its safe to stay with him?"

"Mother, Peeta wouldn't harm any of our children! He stopped having attacks since Jasmine was born!"

"That doesn't mean that they won't come back!"

"Mom, Leave Peeta alone!"

Why does my grandma think that my dad is going to harm us? I roll my eyes and open the door. I need to get away from all of this drama.

"Mom can I go to the woods?"I ask

"YOU LET HER GO TO THE WOODS!" my grandma screamed

My mom ignores her and says "Yes you can go bring your phone with you just in case and stop by your dad's bakery and get me some cheese buns"

"Ok mom" I say walking out

I walk to the woods and then climb my favorite tree. I lay on it and start thinking. I know my dad had been hijacked by the Capital during the rebellion. He thought my mom was a mutt and that she was trying to destroy Panem. He found help and gained back his memories but he still had these "attacks." My mom said that he didn't hurt her he just held on to something waiting for them to go away. I know that my mom and Dad had an on/ off relationship after the rebellion. The first time they broke up was when mom and him had a big fight over something real stupid so they broke up. The next day they said that it was a stupid fight and they got back together. Then it happened again a few times. Like one time when my mom didn't really want kids she wanted my dad to have someone else who would give him children. They made up but didn't get back together until a few weeks. Then one day Dad decided to propose to my mom in the meadow and he didn't know if she would say yes or no. She said yes and then had a small wedding with a few friends. My mom finally wanted kids after about 2 or 3 years after the rebellion and they had me. Since then my grandma had sent her letters but I have no idea whats on them. Its not my buisness anyway.

I heard something moving in the bush and I stood up in the tree. He finally came out. It was Alex.

"Hello Jasmine!" He said

"Hey Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out somewhere by myself"

"Me too"

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"Yea I thought I told you that already?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe you did. You wanna hang out sometime soon?"

"I don't know I might be busy for a while but maybe I will hang out"

He sighs and waves bye to me. I swing off the tree and walk home.

**So what do you think of this chapter? I meant to update yesterday but my stupid computer wouldn't let me go on the website and when I finally got on it was like 11:50 pm. So I got up early to write this chapter. I'm bout to start school soon so if I don't update in long time don't get mad at me. I won't forget about writing this story. But anyway thanks for Reading and Reviewing my story! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I stop myself. I almost forgot to get moms cheesebuns. I walk to the bakery and slip into my dads office. I don't see him so I just walk to where all the ovens are. He is there.

"Daddy mom needs cheese buns!" I say

"Again? Ok go get them up front. Tell your mom that I'm coming home early."

"Ok dad" I say waving bye, then walking up front to get the cheese buns. I grab them and start walking home. When I get home my mom is sleeping again and Grandma was in her bedroom. I put the cheesebuns next to mom so she can eat them when she wakes up. I walk to my grandmas room.

"How long are you staying here?" I ask

"I'm just here to observe some things. I'm leaving when I think its safe."

"Our house is pretty safe grandma" I say walking out

I go downstairs and stand outside. Suddently someone wraps their arms around my waist. I turn around and see Syrus. I smile and give him a kiss.

"What would you like for your birthday?" he asks

"I don't know. My mom and Dad surprise me every year."

"Did they give you that truck?"

"No, its the family car. If they got me my own car that would make happy"

He gets something out of his pocket . Its a beautiful, silver locket. He tells me to turn around. I hold up my hair while he puts the locket on me. I almost start crying. Syrus bought me a beautiful locket and I love it. I hug him and give him a kiss. We go inside my house and watch tv. My mom comes downstairs and sits with us. I tell her that dad was coming home early and she just nods. My mom looks like she going to cry. I snuggle with Syrus on the couch. My mom looks at us. She still looks like shes going to cry but she smiles at us. Dad finally comes home. Mom runs over to him and bursts out into tears. Dad holds her and gets her upstairs so that they can talk. I have the feeling that mom is crying because of grandma. I tell Syrus that I'll be right back and go upstairs and stand by my parents room door. I can hear my mom crying really hard. I don't know what my dad does to calm her but its working because moms crying seems to be calming down. I walk away towards my room and grab my guitar because I feel like playing some music. I walk downstairs while playing on my guitar. Some people say I have talent but I say I practice a lot.I go in the living room and keep playing. I sing a little to. Syrus smiles at me and listens to my guitar playing. I've learned that a little music brightens everyones day.

#Three hours later my mom is fine. She stopped crying and talked to dad for awhile. We all ate dinner together including Grandma. I could she my grandma staring at my dad like she was waiting for him to go crazy. We eat in silence until mybgrandma speaks up.

"So you have a thats your boyfriend Jasmine?"She asks pointing at Syrus

"Yes"I say looking at my food

"Don't you think that you are to young?"

I didn't know what to say but my mom did.

"She can have a boyfriend as long as she doesn't do inapporiate things"

"Well clearly your not being a good parent"

That was the last straw for my mom. "You can't talk about being a good parent! Me and Peeta decide what are children can or can't do"She says getting up and walking upstairs. Dad shakes his head at grandma and follows my mom.

" You know grandma we didn't argue until you came" Jake says running upstairs

Everyone leaves the table until its me and grandma by ourselves. I look at her and shake my head. "Why can't you just be happy?" I say walking to my room. This was a stressful day.

**What a stressful chapter. Do you want Mrs. Everdeen to leave or stay so we can have more drama? What do you think of this chapter? What if I somehow made Lexi reappear? I hae wanted to do that for a while. More Gale drama is coming up. What about Alex drama? Should he try to get Jasmine to like him or just stay a close friend? Maybe a Syrus and Jasime temporary break up? I have so many ideas! Ok so remember to Read and Review my story. Thanks for all of your reviews and everything else. I love you guys! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was quiet the rest of the night. Everyone except me and my parents were asleep. I sat up on my bed and messed with my hair. I grabbed my laptop and went on a games website. A chat message popped up on my screen.

**It was a fake.**

I was confused. I was going to reply but the message disappeared. Thats strange. I stay on the computer for a while and then get up to go fix a drink. In two days it will be my birthday. I guess I'm excited. I pour my drink in a cup when the lights turn on.

"What are you doing up so late?" Grandma asks

"I'm thristy so I'm fixing a drink"I say after sipping my drink

"Its to late to drink"

"My mom and dad let me do it. Your not my parent."

"Do not talk back to me!"

"I'm just stating the facts" I say finishing off my drink. I turn to the stairs when she starts talking again.

"You need to take gymnastics again"

"For what reason?"I turn around annoyed

"Just because" She says walking upstairs.

I walk to my room and close my door. I put my laptop on my desk and go to sleep. When I wake up my head hurts.I walk downstairs and see dad making some food and mom talking to him.I sit next to mom.

"Goodmorning mom, goodmorning dad"

"Good morning" they both say

"Jasmine you should get away from the house for a day. Take the truck and go hang out with some friends"My dad says

"Umm...I guess I'll go out then"I say

"Take Syrus with you"My mom says

I walk to Syrus's room and knock on his door.

"My mom and dad want me out of the house. You wanna come with me?"

"Yea ok. Lets go"

We walk to the truck. I start the car up and start driving towards Jamie's house. Jamie's house is on the other side of District 12, so it takes a half an hour to get to her house. I stop the truck and text Jamie.

**Hey you wanna hang out?**

**_Sure Where you at?_  
**

**In front of your house.**

I see Jamie look out of her window. She smiles and after 5 minutes she comes to get in the truck.

"Hey guys! Where should we go?"She asked

"How bout we go roller skating?" Syrus suggests

"We should do that!" I say

We talk and I drive towards The Roller Club. I park the car and we get out. We go inside and rent some skates. While Syrus was tying up his skates me and Jamie went on the floor and started to skate. Syrus caught up with us after a while. He took my hand and we started skating together. We skated for about a few hours when we finally stopped to go eat.

"This was a fun day" I say

"Yea we should this more often"Jamie says

My phone beeps. I quickly check it. Its an unknown number.

**I would watch out if I were you. Stay away from woods. - a friend**

"Who was that?" Syrus asks

"No one" I say putting my phone in my pocket. I wonder who is texting me.

**Short chapter. Sorry. Ya'll really don't want Syrus and Jasmine to break up. Even if it was a short break up. haha. Who is this mysterious person that is texting Jasmine? I'm sure you guys have an idea who it is. Read and Review my story! School starts on Wednesday! I might have to update chapters on the weekend because high school life is a little hard. I'll try to update two more chapters before school starts. See you guys later. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Your being stupid Syrus!" I yell

"Wait! I'm being stupid?"He yells back

"Yes! Do you really think I like ALEX?"

"You look like you do" He says walking away

Let me start from the beginning of this day so you won't get confused. That day started out pretty normal. I woke up and ate breakfeast and talked on the phone with Jamie. I didn't get anymore texts from the unknown texter...yet. I practiced some more of my gymnastics skills. It was the afternoon when things went wrong. First my grandma annoyed me.

"Jasmine, I heard your on the dance team. Right?"

"Yes"

"Why is that?"

"Because my friend Jamie asked me if I wanted to try out with her so I said yes and now I'm captain"

"You shouldn't let people talk you into things"

"No one talked me into doing it. I do what I want to do"

"Yea right"My grandma mumbled

I needed fresh air because I was tired of grandma. I went to the woods forgeting about what the mysterious texter texted me. I sat down on the rocks and started daydreaming. It must have been about a few hours when I finally get up. I start walking from the woods when I see Alex. He waves to me and stands next to me.

"Hey Jasmine"He says

"Hey Alex whats up?"

"I have to tell you something Jasmine" He says staring in my eyes

"What is it?"

"I really like you Jasmine"

I wasn't shocked I knew he liked me. "I know"

"Wait you do?" He says confused

"I have known for a while. I like you as a friend Alex. Ok? I mean your a sweet guy but I just don't feel that way about you"

"Oh" He says looking down

"But look you are handsome and sweet and smart any girl would love to go out with you"

"You really think so Jasmine?"

"I know so" With that I give him a kiss on the cheek. I do that a lot. Everyone knows it doesn't mean anything when I do that. Plus I just wanted Alex to feel confident in himself. I wave bye to Alex and walk home. I see Syrus waiting for me. He looks mad.

"Why did you kiss that guy!"He yelled

Wait he saw me? "Did you Spy on me?" I ask

"No I was looking for you so we could go out for lunch when I saw you and him!"

"I kissed him on the cheek so he could feel confident in himself" I said

"Do you expect me to believe that?!"

"Your being stupid Syrus!" I yelled

"Wait! I'm being stupid?"

"Yes do you really think I like ALEX?"

"You looked like you did"He said walking away into town.

It took a lot for me not to scream at him to come back or to cry. I run upstairs and slam my room door. I don't care if I get in trouble because I'm mad and heart broken. I put my head my pillow and start screaming into it. I start crying eventually. I fall asleep in my taears after a while. When I wake up its 9 pm. I missed dinner but I don't care. I hear my phone beeping. I was hoping it was Syrus but it wasn't.

**First real boyfriend and girlfriend fight? You know I would spend the night helping you. Don't worry I'll find my way home but it won't be easy escaping.- A friend**

****Lexi. Thats the first person I think of. It has to be Lexi! I start thinking when my mom comes in my room with a tray.

"I thought you would be hungry since you missed dinner"She says

I nod and she gives me the tray which has some food.

"You had a bad day huh? Wanna talk about it?"

So I tell her what happened. She listens to me.

"You might have to let Syrus calm down then just explain to him what happened"

My mom yawns and so do I. I tell her goodnight and I eat my food then turn off my lamp and went to bed. I heard someone come into my room so I just pretend to be asleep.

"I'm sorry overreacted Jasmine. I just get jealous I guess" He whispers

"Don't breakup with me" He whispers

I was thinking the same thing. I didn't want us to break up.

"I love you Jasmine"

Thats it. I jump up and give him a long kiss. He seems surprised but he relaxs.

"Don't do that again Syrus"I say hugging him

"I won't"

**Chapters yay! What do you think of that chapter? How do you think Lexi's going to come back? So just a reminder I start school on Wednesday and I might be busy. I will most probably update on the weekends. Anyway you guys know that I love it when you Read and Review! See you guys later! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Today was my 16th birthday. The day where I turn into a young woman. I stare at myself in the mirror. I don't feel like I grew up. I brush my hair and put it in a messy bun. I'm not having a big party like everyone does. I'm not like everyone. Jamie is coming over later to celebrate with us. I want this to be an awesome day. My phone rings and I grab it. Its Jamie.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screams in my ear

"Thanks Jamie!"

"Ok guess what?"

"What?"

"Some dude made this website called Clicksters, we should join it"

"Whats the website like?"

"Its a Social Network. You can add friends and just post what you want to"

I grab my laptop. I type in words and I'm on Clicksters website.

"It seems cool. How about I make one when you come over?"

"I'll see you in two hours!"

"Bye"

I'm still in my night cloths. I walk downstairs and see everyone there except for grandma. When I enter the room everyone starts telling me happy birthday and hugging me. Even my brother hugs me. Syrus gives me a kiss and hugs me. I sit at the table waiting for my break feast. Dad made me a flower shaped pancake and added some bananas to it. Only dad could make the these type of pancakes. After I eat my amazing breakfeast the doorbell rings. I run up to answer it. Its Jamie.

"Hey Jamie"I say giving her a hug

"Hey girl. I brought my sleeping bag because you did say I could spend the the night"

"Yea come on in" I say opening the door wider

We went upstairs to my room and closed the door. Jamie went over to my laptop and typed in Clicksters website. We spent about 20 minutes setting up my profile.

"Ok we are done" Jamie said

"Finally!" I say laying on my bed

"We should go out tonight to those teen clubs" Jamie said

"Maybe we should go out"

I get dressed and do my hair. Me and Jamie walk downstairs. We ask my mom if we can go out tonight and she says yes. Me and Jamie go to the living room and watched tv for awhile. After that me and Jamie went to my room and had a mini dance party. We turned up the radio really loud and danced around my room. Then we went on Clicksters and added some friends on there. Soon it was the time to recive my presents. I walked downstairs and saw everyon waiting for me. I sat down. Annie bought me a new tv set for my room. Johanna bought me a new touch screen cell phone. Jake bought me a gift card to a store at the mall. Syrus bought me a big Teddy bear with a tshirt that said I love you. Then it was my parents turn to give me my present. My mom handed me some keys.

"Whats this?" I ask

"Its the keys to your new car"My mom and dad said at the same time.

My eyes widned. I smiled real big and jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Thank you guys! I love you all soo much!"

We all walk outside and look at my brand new truck. It was black and really shiny. Me and Jamie decieded that it would be a good time to head out to the teen club. We go upstairs and get dressed. I wear a black strapless dress with high heals while Jamie wears a red dress and some heels. We walk to my truck and start driving to the other side of District 12.

"You want me to pick you up for school?"I ask Jamie

"If you want to. I hate driving to school with my sister" She says

We arrive at the club. We walk in and see a lot of people already dancing. We sit by the juice/soda bar. Jamie flirts with a guy while I sip on a Root beer. Jamie drags me to the dance floor and we dance for a while. A guy tries to flirt with me but I tell him I have a boyfriend. Its 12am when we leave. Its fun going to the teen club. We pull up at my house and Jamie runs out the car cause she has to pee. I lock my car door and sit on the grass for awhile. Suddently a girl runs out towards me out of nowhere.

"Jasmine!"She says

Suddently I reconize who this girl is. "Lexi. Your dead"

She rolls her eyes."That wasn't me. The day I "died" was the day I was kipnapped. They made an exact copy of me and faked my death"

"Lexi were you the one thats been texting me?"

"Yes but nevermind that. No one can know that I am back. I need a place to hide"

I grab her hand and walk her to the back yard. I open the vents. "Take a right then a left and there will be a place where you can't see or hear anyone and no one can see or hear you. I will bring you blankets and a pillow and buy you food"

"Thanks Jasmine"She says climbing into the vents.

I have my bestfriend back.

**Alright here is the chapter that I have wanted to write. What do you think bout it? Are you glad that Lexi's back? Read and Review! It makes my day seeing that ya'll love my story. I will update soon! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My mom was screaming. She was having those nightmares again. These nightmares are not like the regular ones. These nightmares make her stay in her room all day doing nothing. She doesn't eat or anything she just sits on her bed all day then she will be fine the next time this happens to mom Dad stays home to take care of her.

My moms screams did wake me and Jamie up this morning. We were passed out in my room still in the same cloths as last night. After I saw Lexi last night I'm more nervous then usual. I grab some cloths and take a shower. After I do that I check on mom in her room. She's on her bed staring at the wall while dad is hugging her trying to comfort her. Its sad to see my mom in pain. Its like my heart breaks into tiny little pieces. I open their bedroom door and sit by mom. I tell my dad that I want to talk to my mom alone. He looks like he doesn't want to leave her but he gets up anyway. I turn to face my mom. I study her face. I can tell she is tired.

"Mom, we should go eat break feast" I suggest

She keeps staring.

"Ok mom, I know you get upset about your past. I know you can't ever get rid of those nightmares but you can't space out on us"

She turns her head towards me. I know she is listening to me.

"And mom remember you are pregnant and having twins so you shouldn't space out. It would be bad for the twins and its bad for you"

She nods slowly then gets out of bed. She finally says something..

"Where's your dad"She says slowly

"I think he is in the kitchen"

She walks out of the room and I follow. She goes in the kitchen while I grab a banana for Lexi. I walk outside into the backyard and open up the vents. I climb through the vents and finally find Lexi. I give her the banana and she eats it. I stare at her for a moment.

"Care to explain?" I say

She nods and starts talking. "Some guy was following me for awhile but I ignored him thinking he was just some creep with no life. The day I was kidnapped I was sitting outside in the woods early that morning. The next thing I knew was that I was sitting in a clear white room sitting in a chair with ropes around me. A doctor or whatever took my dna sample and somehow made a copy of me and made it seem like I died. I think it was a few days after when he tried to get you but he got arrested. One day one of his workers forgot his phone by his desk so I moved me and the chair I was tied to and got the phone. I took a look at the things on his desk and saw some plans. The first one was when he escaped. The second one was when he was going to try to take you if you were in the woods. So I texted you some warnings. I found out that you and Syrus had a fight because they had a video camara near your house but thats gone now. I escaped by untying the ropes and sneaking out of the place. I ran for a day trying to find my way to District 12. I finally found my way and I ran to your house hoping I would climb up to your window and have you let me in but you were outside."

I listened carefully to what Lexi was saying. She had to stay hidden but my mom and dad need to know.

"Lexi we have to tell my mom and dad that you are here"

"No because they will want to tell my mom and dad that I'm back and they can't keep me hidden. I will be all over the news if anyone sees me"

"Don't worry. Just trust me" I say grabbing her hand

We crawl through the vent and get back outside. I get her inside and sneak her upstairs to my parents room. When we walk inside mom and dad stare at Lexi. Lexi starts explaining what happened. My mom and dad listen and nod.

"I think we can keep her hidden Katniss" My dad says to my mom

"Yea we can. I'll set up a room in the basement"

"I'll do it Katniss. Just relax right now"

My mom sighs but nods. Lexi thanks my parents. We help dad move a bed down in the basement. When we get everything ready for Lexi's room she stays downstairs when I go upstairs. Jamie is sleeping still. I guess she went back to bed after she heard mom screaming. I sit on my bed and go on my computer. I got 5 friend requests on tricksters. I know all of them so I accept their request. I stay on the computer for awhile then watch tv on my new tv set. Syrus comes in my room and sits on my bed with me. He's leaving in two days and we need to go on a date before he leaves. But there are other things to worry about.

**Short chapter. I know. But I hope this helped you see what happened to Lexi when she was kidnapped. Someone reviewed saying that it took me to long to update. Well I explained that I could only update on weekends because of school. Anyway make sure you Read and Review! I'll update on friday or saturday. Bye guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33**  
**

I was sitting by the lake with my drawing pad and pencil. I was clearly drawing the lake. I just got back from dance practice. Melissa was being mean as usal but she could get kicked of the teamif she disrespects people. I get up so I could put my feet in the water. The water feels cold but thats fine with me. Syrus is leaving tonight. You would think that I would be spending time with him before he leaves but I just want to be alone. I mean I love him but I need to be alone. Maybe we should take a break from our relationship. I don't know I'm not feeling to well.

I get up and jump in the water, not caring that I have cloths on. I swim for a while in the shallow end then I go in the deep end. I go under the water and open my eyes. Its not hard to see underwater. I come back up for air then go back under. I stay there for awhile then finally come up and get out.I start walking homepin my wet cloths. When I walk through the door my mom and dad are in the kitchen.

" Why are you soaking wet?" My dad asks

"I went for a swim" I say shrugging my shoulders

"Don't go swimming in your cloths!You could get sick!" My mom scolds me

I nod my head and go in my room. I lock my door and go in my bathroom and take a quick bath. I put on my night cloths because it makes sense to. I sit on my bed and watch some tv for awhile. Someone knocks on my door after awhile. It was Syrus.

" Oh hey Syrus! Do you need help packing?" I ask

"Jasmine, we should talk" He says closing my door

"Talk about what?" I ask

"Do you really love me?" He asks

"Of course I do Syrus!"

"Then why do I feel like you want me to leave?"

"Ok well to tell you the truth I just want to be left alone for awhile. I just have a lot on my mind"

"Well don't push me away from you! If you have some things on your mind then just say it don't act like I did something to you" He says leaving my room

He is right. I am pushing him away but why am I doing this? I lock my door and go on Clicksters. I write on my profile.

**"Life sucks especially when you get into fights"**

5 minutes later 15 people commented but I didn't read it all. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 it would be an hour before Syrus and Annie leaves. I sigh and unlock my door. I walk downstairs and eat my dinner. I decide that me and Jamie are going out tonight but I will have to sneak out.

When Syrus and Annie are about to leave, I just give Syrus a small hug and tell him to call me later. I give Annie a hug too. After we say our goodbyes they leave and everyone gets ready for bed. I go and say goodnight to everyone then I go in my room and lock the door. I put on a light blue dress and some high heels and climb out of my window. I grab on to the nearest tree and climb down. I run to my car and drive to Jamie's street. She meets me near her house and we drive off.

"So are we going to the teen club?"

"Yeah of course we are"

We get to the teen club and start dancing. I ordered me a Root Beer and sip some of it. A boy comes to talk to me but he was annoying me so I got up and went to the bathroom real quick. I come back and continue drinking . After a while I feel dizzy and sick. Two hours later I'm ready to leave. Me and Jamie walk to my car. I feel like I'm going to throw up but I don't .thank God. I drop Jamie off and then get home. I feal like I'm going to faint. My head hurts , I feel dizzy, and my stomach hurts. I get out of my car and walk through the front door. That was a mistake. My mom and Dad were waiting for me.

"Where were you Jasmine! We were worried sick about you!"My mom yells at me

I would've answered but I couldn't I was getting dizzy again. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Why did you sneak out of the house! " My dad yelled

I couldn't stand anymore. I fell on my knees and then fell on the ground. My dad and mom ran next to me trying to figure out what was going on with me. I started shaking, and my stomach was hurting again. My dad picked me up and put me in the backseat of the family car and mom got in the back with me whispering to me that I was going to be ok. I was still shaking when we got to the hospital. I blacked out soon after that.

**Finally its Saturday! I was going to update on Friday but I had went to my school dance on Friday night. What do you think happened to Jasmine? Gale is coming back soon. Lexi might finally get to go back home soon and Melissa is going about to pretend to be nice. What do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to Read and Review! I might update a chapter on Sunday! See you later guys! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I woke up with my mom and dad staring at me. I realized that I wasn't at home I was at the hospital. My head was hurting still. I sit up and rub my head. The doctor comes in after a while.

"Well good morning Ms. Mellark. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked

"My head hurts"

She nods, then starts asking me questions.

"When was the last time you ate Ms. Mellark?"

"I ate dinner at around 8:00, the only other thing I had was a Root Beer"

"You were at the teen club last night?"

I nod my head.

"Did you get up and leave your drink?"

"Yes. I left because some boy was annoying me. I went to the bathroom for a few minutes then I came back and finished my drink"

She nods and then faces my parents. "She was most likely drugged or poisoned. I think that when she left her drink someone put something in it. So that made her dizzy and made her stomach hurt and made her feel faint. I'm going to come back with some pills that should help. We might have to run some tests later"

My parents nod and the doctor walks out. As soon as the door closes my mom starts crying. I thought my mom was going to yell at me because I sneaked out of the house.

"I'm sorry" I say

"We aren't worried about you sneaking out, we were worried that you could've died" My dad says

"Thats the third time Peeta!"My mom sobs

"Whats the third time?" I say confused

"You almost died 3 times" My mom says

"What are you talking about?" I say. How did I almost die 3 times. I don't remember almost dying.

"The first time I almost had a miscarriage. The second time you were supposed to be born dead. Now you were drugged or something and you could've died!"

I just look at them. I've always wondered why they were so protective of me and not Jake. They didn't want anything to happen to me. I start to lay back down but the nurse came in and gave me a shot. Then she made me take these pills. She told my parents that I could go home today at 3 pm Thats great I have 2 more hours here. I pass time by drawing the hospital room. I showed my dad my drawing which made him smile. We finally get to leave so we get in the car. We finally get home and we are greeted with grandma yelling at my mom.

"You are a bad parent letting your child go out in the middle of the night to party and she ends up almost dying! Whats wrong with you Katniss?!" She screams

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired of her yelling at my mom. "GRANDMA SHUT UP! MY MOM DIDN'T LET ME GO OUT LAST NIGHT! I SNEAKED OUT LAST NIGHT! YOU SHOULD LEARN THAT MY MOM IS MY PARENT! YOU CAN'T TELL HER HOW TO HANDLE ME! AND IF YOUR GOING TO BE HERE JUST TO COMPLAIN HOW BAD MY MOM AND DAD ARE PARENT,THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAY! YOU JUST CAUSE DRAMA AND I'M SICK OF IT! GROW UP ALREADY!" I scream at her then stomping to my room and slamming my door.

I look at my phone and see I have 12 missed calls. All of them from Syrus. I call him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Syrus"

"Jasmine where were you?"

"In the hospital"

"Why? What happened?"

I explained everything to him. He was mad at whoever drugged me. Then he told me that he needed to go but that he would video chat with me tonight. I hung up the phone then turned on T.V. Panem TV was on again.

"Hey guys welcome to Panem Tv! We just heard that Gale Hawthrone was spotted last night in District 12 around the famous Teen Club. He had a friend with him who was in fact a teenager but we don't know why. But here is some interesting news, Jasmine Mellark was at the teen club last night but she ended up in the hospital late last night. we heard that someone drugged her. Who would want to do that to her? Sources say that it was the teenager who was with Gale did it. Other people said it was Gale himself who did it. Give us your thoughts about this story on our website and if you see any signs of Gale Hawthrone please contact the number on our website. See you Guys next time! This is Aylissa signing out!"

Ok I'm officially scared. He is in District 12. I walk downstairs to tell mom and dad.

**I know this is a short chapter but I might get to update tomorrow because I don't have school because of Hurricane Issac. Tell me what you think of this chapter. What did you think when Jasmine yelled at her Grandma? I might see you guys tomorrow. Don't forget to Read and Review!:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After I told my parents what was on tv, my mom went on the website to re-watch the video. Dad went to lock the doors while mom called someone to install security cameras around the house. I can't go out late at night anymore unless I have an older person with me. That sucks.

I put on my dance team uniform because we have to perform for the school's football game this evening during halftime. Mom and Dad are coming and so is Johanna. Jake is coming because he loves football. I put my hair in a high pony tail and put my ribbon in my hair. I grab my pom-poms and walk downstairs. Everyone gets in the family truck except for me, I go in my truck. I pull up in the school's parking lot and then walk to the football field. I see some members of the dance team at the end of the field warming up like I told them to. I run up to them and say hey. We practice some of our flips and turns. We really need to work on our turns well at least some of us do like Melissa. Jamie finally comes so now we have everyone on the team. We go practice the routines before the game starts. When the game starts the cheerleaders of the school came out and did what they had to do. Finally Half-time came and it was time for us to perform. We run to the middle of the field then get in position.

"5-6-7-8" I yell out. Then the music start. Me and Hannah(one of the girls on the team) start of the routine by doing a back handspring. The front row moves up then starts dancing the routine that we practiced. Its hard to keep smiling and dancing and moving a lot at the same time. We are nearly done the routine when Melissa tries to move up front when its not time yet. She is not about to mess up this routine. I look at Jamie and nod towards her. She nods back understanding what I'm telling her. We both do cartwheels towards Melissa making her stop moving upwards. I smile at Jamie and get ready to finish off this dance. I get to the end of the line then nod at Hannah so we can do our flips. We do a front forward flp ending it with a split. I shake my pom- poms and smile. Everyone starts cheering for the dance team. We get of the field and then head to the bleachers. I find my mom and dad. When they see me they both smile at me. My dad even hugs me.

" You did great out there" He says

"Thanks dad" I say smiling

I'm finally home from the football game. Our team won the game which is what I wanted. I take a quick shower then eat dinner. I turn on my tv and turn on that show called District Shore. Its this show in District 4 where they party and they have roommates and stuff. Its really a good show all though there is a lot of drama. I continue watching the show when I hear a tapping on my window. I open up my window and look out. I don't see anyone. Suddently I feel a pair of hands grab me trying to make me fall out the window. I reach into the pockets of my night cloths and take out some pepper spray. Yes I sleep with pepper spray in my pocket sometimes, you never know when you might need it. I spray the man and he falls down and I'm hanging out of the window. This is just great I can't reach back up my window and I might fall down. So I scream. My Dad runs to my room. I can hear his feet moving fast. He finally notices that I'm hanging out of my window and he grabs my hands to pull me back up.

"What happened?"

"Someone tapped on my window so I opened it then someone grabbed me so I sprayed him with pepper spray and he fell down and I ended up hanging out of the window"

He listens but then he runs out of my room. I follow him. I'm confused on what my dad was doing. He went outside and looked up.

"Thats a pretty long fall" I say

He nods but then gasps. I follow his gaze and I also gasp. I realize I'm looking at the dead body of...

**Ha! I'm not telling you who died until next chapter. Sorry! The possible choices for who died was either Gale or Chris. I wonder who ya'll want dead. Tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you want to happen next chapter? Tell me by Reviewing! I love to hear from you guys! I might update tomorrow. See you later!**

**P.s. Sorry that this chapter is short!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I gasp. I realize that I'm looking at the dead body of Gale. It all made sense. Lexi told me he was planning to kidnap me so he decided to try and take me from my own house. All my fears are washed away. I grab my dads hand and pull him inside. He calls the Peacekeepers. They finally come to take his body away. I hate to see people dead even if I don't like them. My dad tells me to go upstairs in my room. I walk up to my room. I grab my laptop. I need to fix some things on Clicksters. The day when me and Syrus had I fight I changed my relationship statues to Complicated. I realize that even if I have problems that I can't push the people that I love away. Even though me and Syrus are still together we are a bit confused. I realize that Syrus gives me hope and I took him for granted.

I change my relationships statues to _In a Relationship with Syrus Odair_ then I sent him a message saying that I loved him.

I was about to get of the computer when Syrus messages me back.

**I love you too**

I smile then I close my laptop. I put it under my bed and then turn on my tv. Ever since I got a tv in my room, I leave my tv on at night. I was about to fall alseep when I realized something. Lexi could go back home. I run downstairs to the basement and wake Lexi up.

"What do you want Jasmine" Lexi says tiredly

"Gale is dead. You can go back home" I say

"Are you serious?" She says

"Why would I tell you this if I wasn't serious?"

She smiles at me then starts crying tears of joy. "I've missed my parents" She says

"I know Lexi, I know" I say hugging her back.

_8 months later_

Things have returned back to normal in District 12. The dance team won Nationals and I decided to do gymnastics again. Grandma left for District 2 a months ago, finally. Mom had the twins April Rose Mellark and May Raleigh Mellark. They are so cute! They look just like Dad and I have a feeling that they are going to act like mom. I help them out a lot even though I have to balance school and gymnastics. Lexi is finally back home with her parents I have a feeling that it was the happiest day of her life. Me and Syrus are still together and we are happier then before. He bought me a promise ring that I will never take off. Jamie started a club where they help kids who are special needs. Melissa has been acting nice but I can tell something is up with her. Chris is being a jerk like always. When Syrus came to visit one time he had to punch Chris because he was acting mean. Johanna is getting married soon, so she is moving to the other side of District 12.

I wake up to the twins crying. Its two in the morning. I hate it when babies wake up early. I get out of my bed and make my way to the twins room. I walk in and reach for the bottles on the shelf that dad made. I pick up April and feed her the first bottle. Mom comes in when I was about to give May the other bottle.

"Thanks for helping Jasmine but go back to sleep. You have that gymnastics meet at 9am" She says picking up May

I nod then go back into my room and finally go back to sleep.

**Don't think that I'm ending this story now that Gale is dead. I have more Ideas to keep this story interesting. Next chapter could be posted up tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this chapter. If you didn't like that I killed Gale sorry but remember I still have more ideas.I hope you are glad that the twins are born! Tell me what you think should happen next in the story. I love ideas so suggest them to me I will will happily put them in the story. Should I write about Johanna's wedding in a later chapter? Make sure you Review! See you guys later! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I'm in the building. I see the uneven bars, the vault, the floor excercise mat, and the balance beam. I'm really nervous, I haven't done gymnastics in a long time. I turn to the crowd, I see my mom and dad holding the twins. I see Jake and Johanna talking. I see Lexi and Jamie sitting together. They spot me and wave. I wave back. I'm super nervous again. I need to calm down and relax.

"You ready kid?" Coach Alexi asks me

"I was born ready" I say

We walk over to the Vault. I warm up while I'm waiting for them to announce my name.

"Next up on the Vault is Jasmine Mellark"

I smile to myself as I hear my family and friends scream my name. I take a deep breath then go for it. I sprint down the runway then do a front flip then my feet land on the springboard. I do a backhandspring so my hands land on the vault . Then from there I do the twisting combinations and almost land perfectly. I smile and wave to the crowd then walk over to my coach.

"Good job but you need to watch those landings" She says handing me a bottle of water

I nod while taking a sip of the water. I look at the scoreboard waiting for my score. I got a 15.999 which is good. I get ready for my turn on the uneven bars. I don't look at the other girls who are performing because that makes me nervous. Me and my coach finally get to walk near the uneven bars. I see the girl who finished her routine almost fell off the bars. I feel bad for her but I have to worry about myself. When she is done I position myself by the springboard so I could jump to the high bar. When they finally call my name I'm ready. This is my favorite thing to do.

I jump up the springboard then grab hold of the bar. I push my self up then do two circles around the high bar before letting go and switching to the lower bar. Once I'm on the lower bar I go back to the high bar. I circle around it again and let go when I'm at my highest then I grab on the high bar again. Now it was time for the release. I circled the bar 3 more time before I let go and did an air back flip and landing on the mat. I turn and wave to the crowd smiling then walk back to my coach.

"Awesome job. That score is going to be high"She tell me

"I hope so" I say looking at the scoreboard.

She was right I got a 16.299. Right now I was second place but I could fix that. I'm going to have to do awesome on the balance beam and the floor excercise. We get a 30 minute break before we do the last two events. I look for my mom and dad and quickly spot them. I walk over to them. Mom and Dad give me a hug. I talk to them for awhile then go find Lexi and Jamie. They immedialty hug me when I get to them.

"Oh my gosh Jasmine! You are amazing!" Lexi shouted

"You really are amazing Jasmine! I'm mean I couldn't not look at you when you did the uneven bars!" Jamie told me

"Thanks guys! I'm so glad you guys came!"

"We wouldn't miss it even if we had two broken legs"Jamie says

I laugh my friends are so weird, the funny kind of weird. I tell them bye and walk back down to coach. We walk over to the balance beam since I'm the first one to go on it. I warm up again until they say my name. I use the springboard to get on the balance beam. I start off the routine by doing a leap then do and flip and add some artistic dance moves. I continue the routine until I hear the buzzer. When the buzzer sounds thats when I have to do my dismount of the balance beam. I do a front hand spring and do some twist in the air landing on my feet perfectly. I smile to the crowd and walk to my coach. We walk over to the floor excercise. We look at the scoreboard and smile when I get a 16.555. I'm in first place and I might win if my floor excercise routine is good. I wait for the other girls to finish.

I go near the first corner of the mat and then wait for my music to start. When it starts I dance my way to the first corner I sprint then do a front hand spring and a flip then land on my feet then leap afterwards. I hear people cheer when I finish the first part of my routine. I start dancing again doing a few turns then go to the second corner. I sprint again doing a front handspring then flipping two times in the air then do a backhand spring then land perfectly and add a leap. I do the same when I go to the third corner. I finish up that last few steps of the routine before making my way to the fourth corner. I sprint then do a front handspring then do a front flip then land in a split. The crowed goes wild cheering me on. I get up and wave then run off the mat and go by my coach. If I want to stay in the lead I need a 15.667. My coach is telling me that I'm going to win because my floor routine was amazing. I stare at the scoreboard. What is taking the judges so long? Finally the numbers come up. I got a 16.067.

I hug my coach when I realize that I won the gymnastics meet. I wave to the crowd and wave to my family and friends. I see the People from Panem Tv. I bet they want an interview with me but I don't care. I go and get my trophy and then walk outside and see everyone waiting there for me.

"Jasmine you did an awesome job. I'm so proud of you" My mom says hugging me

Everyone is telling me how great I did while we are walking to the cars. I get in my car with Lexi and Jamie, while mom, dad, Johanna, the twins and Jake are in the other car.

"Guess what I posted on Clicksters!" Lexi said

"What?"

" I posted a video of your gymnastics meet"

"Really Lexi? No one is going to watch that long video" I say

"People are going to see it and they will love it"

I roll my eyes. We pull up in my driveway and get out of the truck. I walk over to help mom and dad take the twins out of their car seats. I carry April while Dad carries May and we put them in their cribs so they could take a nap. I walk to my room and change my cloths. This was one of the happiest days of my life.

**I posted two chapters in one day! Yay! Sorry if I bored you with the gymnastics stuff. I love gymnastics so I could kinda explain it easily. What do you think of this chapter? What should happen next chapter? I want to make you guys happy by writing chapters that have some of your ideas, so give me an idea and I will happily write them in a chapter. See you guys later! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

My mom walks over to my car. I roll down the window.

"You gonna be alright driving with Jamie and Lexi by yourself?" My mom asked

"Yes mom"

"Ok you start driving. We are going to leave in an hour because we still have to pack the twins things"

"Ok mom see you later" I say rolling up my window then starting up my car. My family and Lexi and Jamie are going to District 4 for vacation! I'm glad because I get to see Syrus and I get to see District 4. Its going to take a day or two to get there while driving.

"Ok what are we going to do as soon as we get to District 4?" I ask

"We are going to go shopping! Duh!" Jamie says

"Ohh after we go shopping we should go to the amusement park!" Lexi says

" Well I think we should get Syrus first"

"Syrus wouldn't want to go shopping!" Lexi says

"No I mean we should get Syrus when we go to the amusement park! Duh!"

Lexi rolls her eyes but laughs. She turns up the radio and starts screaming.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!"

" We get it Lexi! Try not to blow our ears off"I say rubbing my ears

She and Jamie laugh.

"When is the next time you have a gymnastics meet?"Jamie asks

"In a month at District 11"

"Well District 11 isn't that far away from District 12" Jamie says

"Thats because they are right next to each other" Lexi says

Lexi takes out her phone then goes on Clicksters. She is obsessed with that website.

"Ughh! Melissa wants to be my friend on Clicksters!" She says

"Well then press ignore Lexi" I say

"I am but she is going to keep sending me more friend requests"

"Well here's and idea, why don't you block her" Jamie says

"Ok"

It takes us 6 hours to get to District 8. We stop at a gas station. While I put gas in my car Jamie and Lexi go get some snacks and drinks. My mom calls me while I'm about to get back in the car.

"Hello?"

"Jasmine when you get to District 7 go to Johanna's old house in the Victors Village"

"Ok mom. We are in District 8 right now, where are you guys at?"

"In District 9. Ok Call me when you get to Johanna's house"

"Ok mom bye"

I start up the car again and we get back on the road. Lexi and Jamie are eating some of the snacks while I'm drinking the drinks. We finally get to District 7 and pull up in Johanna's house. We get out of the car and walk through the door. It looks different from my mom and dads house. We walk upstairs and go look at the rooms. There is a room with 3 beds so me,Lexi and Jamie are going to sleep in that room. We go downstairs to watch tv. I hear a car pull up in the drive way an hour later. I open up the door and see everyone get out of the car. Mom put the twins in the double stroller. They start coming in the house.

"Johanna we still need to talk about the wedding" Mom says

"Ok well we know that your my maid of honor and Peeta is the best man. What else do we need to talk about?"

My mom shakes her head. "We have to have decorations and flowers and a flower girl and a lot of other stuff"

"We will do that when we get back to District 12. Don't stress yourself, Brainless"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Johanna"

She shrugs her shoulders then goes up to her old room. My dad comes by me with two sketchpads and pencils.

"You wanna draw the Victors Village?" He asks me

I nod and grab a sketchpad and a pencil. We walk outside and start drawing in silence. I sometimes look over at dad's drawing. His drawings are so much better then mines at least thats what I think. I continues drawing. I add everything that I see in the Village. Sometimes I would stop and let my mind wonder on some things, like I can't wait to see Syrus tomorrow!

**Yay a family vacation to District 4! I updated today because the power might go out at my house because of hurricane Isaac. Don't worry about me I'm fine. What do you think of this chapter? Are you loving the idea of more Jasmine and Syrus with each other again? Do you love the fact that they are going to District 4. Tell me what you think by Reviewing. I smile every time I see a Review and I'm not lying. See you guys next time! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

We are on the road again.I see the family car right in front of us. I can't wait to get to District 4 and I can't wait to see Syrus. I smile just thinking about him. Lexi is sleeping in the backseat while Jamie on Clicksters messaging some guy she met. We have 3 more hours until we get to District 4.

"Jamie?"

"Yea?"

"I'm excited"

"Me too. I've never been to District 4 and I heard they have an awesome shopping mall!"

"I can't wait to see Syrus and go on the beach"

"Oh yea I bought just bought this yellow bikini. I got it on sale"

"I have a light blue bikini."

Jamie nods then turns around and faces Lexi. She shakes Lexi awake.

"Come on Lexi we are almost near District 4 and your sleeping! Wake up!"

Lexi groans. "Can't a girl get some rest?" She says

"Well maybe you shouldn't have all that sugar last night"I say

"You sound like my mother"

I laugh when she says that. We finally arrive in District 4. Now we have 30 minutes until we get to Annie and Syrus's house.

"I can't wait to see my boyfriend" I say

"You've said that a million times already, Jasmine" jamie says

"Sorry. I'm just happy"

Jamie starts talking about this boy that she met at the teen club. I don't really listen to her story that much. I'm too excited. When we finally pull up in Syrus's driveway. I run out of my car and ring the doorbell like a million times. When he answers the door. I jump on him and give him a long kiss. He was surprised that I jumped on him but he kissed me back. When I get off of him, he walks with me to my car and helps me with my luggage. We walk all the way upstairs and put it in me, Jamie, and Lexi's room. I rush back downstairs to help mom and dad with the twins. I pick up May and I bring her inside. While I hold May, Dad sets up their playpen then goes upstairs and sets up their cribs. I bounce May on my lap. When she giggles it makes me smile. Mom sits next to me. She's holding April. Me and my mom talk for awhile then I put May in the playpen. I walk upstairs and go in my room. Lexi, and Jamie are there talking. I can't wait till we go shopping later.

**I updated again today! Yay! Thats the second day in a row. guess what guys? I made a new story! Its called Love is The Greatest Gift. I hope you guys will check out that story soon! What did you think of this very short chapter? Tell me what you think by Reviewing! See you guys later! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

When me, Lexi and Jamie go shopping we look like little kids in a candy store. Especially Lexi. Lexi would live in the mall if she could. Normally if it's just me shopping for stuff it would take me 30 minutes but since I'm with Lexi and Jamie its going to take 3 hours.

When we finish shopping we go back to Annie and Syrus's house. We were going to go to the amusement park after we went shopping but it's too late to go now because it took 3 hours for Lexi to decide which shoes she should get. We go into our room and fall on top of our beds trying to catch our breaths. Syrus come in the room after a while and sits down next to me.

"I'm going start calling you two Symine" Lexi teases

I roll my eyes. "Jamie!" I say

Jamie looks up from her phone. "Yea?"

"Who are you texting?"

"A friend" She says looking back at her phone.

She's probably texting one of her boy friends. I smile, Jamie is a flirt. She loves talking to guys but she never goes out with them. I wonder why. We all talk all night, making each other laugh and stuff. We all eventually get bored and decide to watch a something on tv.

"I have old Hunger Games tapes" Syrus says

"Lets watch them then" I say

"Are you sure this stuff can be pretty scary"

"I'm sure. Just don't tell my mom or dad that I'm watching this"

They all nod. "Which one should we watch?"

"Lets watch my mom and dads hunger games" I suggest

"Are you sure you want to see you mom and dad kill people?" Lexi says

"This is in the past. They didn't want to kill people but they had to so they could survive. I want to watch it"

"Ok" Syrus says putting in the tape.

The tape shows The Reapings first. I watch my mom volunteer for her sister and my dads named get called. Next they show each district in the chariots. We skip over the interviews and start watching the Games. I watch carefully. These people who decided to make The Hunger Games are sick people. Whats so entertaining about watching children kill each other? I will never understand why they did this. When I don't want to watch anymore of the games, I turn of the tv. Watching these tapes are making me mad.

"Lets do something else" I say

"Like what?" Lexi says

I think about it for a second. " Lets go swimming in Syrus's pool"

" Finally I've wanted to go swimming!" Jamie says

We go change in our swimsuits and grab some towels. We go into the backyard ,where the pool is, and put our towels on the chairs. I see a diving board and walk over to it. I climb up the ladder and then prepare myself to jump.

"Jasmine! Are you really going to jump?" Jamie screams to me

"Yea! You should come jump too" I say. I bounce up and down two times before diving in the water. The water feels cold but I quickly get used to it and start swimming. Lexi and Jamie dive in the water and swim after me. I hold my breath and then go under the water. I open my eyes and swim to the shallow end of the pool. Lexi jumps on me but I make her flip over. We all laugh. This vacation got off to a good start.

**Ok so I'm about to go back to updating on the weekends soon because I'm about to go back to school on Tuesday. So what do you think of this chapter. Give me any idea you think is going to be a great addition to the story. A guest Reviewed saying is someone going to come to come after Jasmine and her family and try to get revenge on them like Gale was doing. I was thinking of doing something like that again but I don't know we'll just have to see. So make sure you Review and I'll see you next chapter. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Lexi's snoring woke me up the next morning. I groan then get up out of my bed. I know I'm the only one up. Why am I the one the wakes up early? I walk over to the room my mom and dad are staying in. Mom's head is laying on dad's chest and Dad's arm is around her waist like he's trying to protect her or something. I go to the room where the twins are staying. I slowly walk to the cribs and see that April is awake.

"Hey April. Why didn't you tell me that you were awake?" I say acting like I'm talking to a kid.

She stares at me with her blue eyes. She reaches for me so I pick her up. I walk downstairs with her and we sit in the living room. She gets hungry so I find a bottle and give her some milk. She falls asleep again. I walk back upstairs with her and put her in her crib. Looks like I'm alone again. I walk back to the living room and watch this dance show is making me remember something...

Oh shot! I forgot about my gymnastics meet this week in District 5. That was one of the reasons we went on vacation to District 4. I groan. I thought my next meet was in District 10. Mom was telling me that I need to practice at a gym.

I get up and run upstairs. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I put my hair in a bun and then walk into my parents room.

"Mom"I whisper to her

"What?I'm trying to sleep" She replies

"I'm going to the gym to practice"

"Oh ok bring Lexi or Jamie"She says going back to sleep.

I wake up Jamie because if I woke up Lexi she would kill me. After waiting for Jamie to get dressed we get in my car. We find the gym. We walk inside and see only a few people here. Perfect.

"Hello welcome to District 4's gymnastics gym how may I help you?" A woman asks me

"Hi I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Jamie. I have a gymnastics meet this week so I need to practice for it"

"Ok follow me" She says. We follow her to an area that has everything that I need except for the floor excercise mat.

"If you need any thing just ask me or the trainers" She says walking off.

Jamie sits down while I start warming up. I go to the vault and practice over and over on it. The trainers keep telling me the same things, Watch my landings. I can never land excellent on the vault. I sigh and then move on to the uneven bars. I don't do my routine I just practice letting go at the highest point, switching back and forth, turning when I'm at the top and landing. I practice for 2 more hours at the gym then leave.

"You wanna get coffee and food for everyone?"I ask Jamie

"We might as well"

We go to Starbucks and get coffee for the adults, me, Jamie, Lexi, and Syrus. I get milk for the twins and some juice for Jake. We go to the pancake house next and get a lot of pancakes and eggs for everyone. When we get back to the house we put everything in the kitchen and sit and Jamie ate our food and drank our coffees. I go on Clicksters and post on my profile.

**In District 4 with my besties Lexi and Jamie! Having a blast! :)**

I have so many friends on Clicksters that I have a check mark next to my profile and it says verified. That means I'm like a celebrity I guess.

Mom and Dad wake up first and smile when they see the food. Then Johanna comes downstairs scowling about something. Syrus and Annie come downstairs next and start eating. Lexi comes down and grabs her food while Jake follows behind her.

"Mom. Can I go out tonight with Lexi and Jamie?" I ask

"Where do you plan on going?" She asks taking a sip of her coffee

"We wanted to go to the amusement park"

"Ok but you have to be back here by 11:45. I will be waiting for you" She says eyeing me

I nod and start talking with Lexi and Jamie. I excuse my self after a while and grab Syrus's hand and we go to the backyard. We sit by the pool.

"It's beautiful in District 4" I say

"Not as beautiful as you"

I smile and give him a short kiss on the lips. "I had to go practice at the gym today"

"For what?"

"I forgot that I had a gymnastics meet in District 5 so I had to do some training today"

"Well I'm coming to see you"

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

I lay my head on his shoulder. I can't wait for tonight.

**So guys I was thinking that when this story is finished should I write a sequel in one of the twins POV? I'm not ending the story anytime soon I just want to know what you guys would want for a sequel. What did you think of this chapter? Do you want me to write out another gymnastics chapter? Be sure to check out my other story Love is the Greatest Gift. I hope you enjoy it! So I should update this Friday. See you guys later! :)**

**P.S. I have 108 reviews, 36 followers, 28 favorites, 14,295 viewers! Thank you guys soo much! I love ya'll!**

**P.P.S Who is going to see Jennifer Lawrence's new movie House at the End of the Street? I am it looks soo good! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Hurry up Lexi! You don't need to get dressed up! We're just going to the park" I say while standing by the door

"I need to look cute going to the park, now shut up while I'm doing my makeup"

I roll my eyes. I go downstairs and sit next to Jamie. She is really excited and so am I. Lexi finally comes downstairs and we all get in my car. I drive down the street and head of to the park. I find a parking spot and we get out of my car,locking the door behind us. We buy our wrist bands so we can get on any ride we want to. After we get our bands we start going on rides. We go on this ride where we are in a cage and the cage flips while going around fastly. We walk all over the place going on these cool rides. We finally stop and go get some drinks and then continue going on rides. We walk over to this ride called the Graviton. Its a ride where you are on a mat and you go in a weird position then you stick to the mat staying in that position. After that ride I look over at the Ferris Wheel.

"Ya'll wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" I ask them

"No I'm afraid of heights" Jamie says

"Me too"Lexi states

"Fine. I'll just go on by myself" I say

"We'll wait for you right here"Lexi says

I wait in line for the Ferris Wheel. It looks big and tall but I'm not afraid of heights. I'm a gymnast, I'm always in the air somewhere. I finally get on the ride. I sit waiting for the ride to begin. It keeps starting and stopping because its letting people on and off. Finally they start the ride. I like it, it has a beautiful view of District 4. I look down at Lexi and Jamie and smile down at them. They wave at me and I wave back. When the Ferris Wheel is doing one last rotation the ride stops to quick and I hear a screeching sound.

"Everyone stay calm. The ride has broken. We will fix it as soon as possible" A man with a mircophone says

Great I'm stuck on this ride with people who are crying. I sigh. I notice that one of the strings on the Ferris Wheel broke if they don't fix that the ride could fall down. You might wonder how a string could make a ride fall but that one string is connected to a bunch of strings so if that string broke then its only a matter of time for the other ones to break. I do something that even I wouldn't expect myself to do. I unbuckle my seat belt on the ride and then grab on to the bars that the Ferris Wheel has. I hear Lexi and Jamie scream. They might think that I will fall, shoot I even think I might fall. I swing myself to the next bar like I would do in gymnastics on the bar. I reach my way over to the string that broke and wrap my legs around the bar and hang upside down. I grab the string and then start trying to tie it. By now people are around the Ferris Wheel seeing me do this suicidal act. I pray silently to myself while I'm tying the string back together. When I finally manage to do that I reach up to grab hold of the bar but my leg moves causing me to almost fall. I hear people gasp but thats not helping me. I grab for the bar again getting it this time and then start climbing down the Ferris wheel slowly. A man with a ladder meets me halfway and he gets me off of the bars. When I reach the ground Lexi and Jamie run over to me hugging me.

"YOU COULD"VE DIED JASMINE!" Lexi sobs

"I'm alright guys. Its ok-"

"No its not ok! You're mom and dad are worried sick" Jamie says

"Ya'll called my mom and dad?"

"Duh! What else would we do?"

I see them coming my way, my mom and dad. My mom hugs me tightly and so does my dad. Doesn't anyone care that I just basically saved a bunch of people's lives.

"I'm alright guys" I say

They just start crying again. I sigh.

**Its Saturday Day! It's been a loooong week hasn't it? I had so many things to do. But anyway I wouldn't forget to update a chapter for you guys. So what do you think of this chapter? I wanted there to be a dramatic scene at the amusement park so I hoped you like it. Make sure you Review and give me ideas for the story. See you guys next Saturday!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

When I got back to Syrus's home I went up to me, Lexi, and Jamie's room. My mom and dad are hysterical because of what happened at the park tonight. I sit on my bed. Mom and Dad are worried about me. I could've died today but I didn't and I ended up saving other people's lives. I grab my night cloths and change into them then lay in my bed. Lexi and Jamie come in but whisper to each other because they think I'm asleep.

"We have to get up early tomorrow" Lexi says

"Why?" Jamie asks

"We have to drive to District 5 for Jasmine's gymnastics meet"

"Oh yea. I forgot about that"

Lexi gets up and walks into the bathroom. Jamie brushes her hair. They talk for awhile before falling asleep. Soon I fall asleep also.

When I wake up the next morning, I brush my teeth and put on my gymnast cloths. I put on sweat pants and a shirt to cover up the outfit. I wake Jamie and Lexi up and they get ready to leave. Mom and Dad are ready already. Everyone is coming to the gymnastics meet today. Syrus is going to drive my car and me, Lexi, Jamie, and Jake are riding in my car. Everyone else is riding in Mom and Dad's car. The drive is an hour. When we arrive I jump out of the car and start running inside. I see my Coach and start warming up for the event I'm doing today. I'm only doing the vault today, it was a last minute change. We have to wait for a half hour before we can start. When its my turn to start I go to the beginning of the walkway and smile and wave at everyone.

I take a deep breath before I start sprinting down the walkway. I do a front flip and my feet land on the spring-board then my hands land on the vault and I do my twists in the air and land it. I smile and wave and walk back to the walkway. I have to wait for my score before I can do my second turn. I get a 15.999. Its time for me to sprint again. I sprint and do the same thing but when I land my foot twists the wrong way and I land on my butt. My foot hurts really bad and I hear people gasp. Even if my foot hurts I will finish this event even if I lose. I limp back to the walkway and wait for my score. I got a 15.400 not my best score but it will work for me. I take deep breath and start sprinting my foot hurts really badly but I continue. I do my frontflip and my feet lands on the spring-board then my hands are on the vault I do my twists again and then land perfectly. When I land I wait a second and then sit down and rub my foot. I hurts really badly. My coach comes to help me up so I jump on my good foot.

I feel like crying but I don't. I sit down on the chair waiting for my score and for the medical people to arrive. I look down at my foot. I hear people cheering so I look up. My score is 16.666. I think I won. If I won with a possibly broken foot that would be amazing. I wait for the judges to announce the winners.

"In first place is... Jasmine Mellark!" The announcer says

I smile and then try to get up but then I remember that my foot is hurting. Well this was a weird day.

**Yes, I know that this chapter is short. I didn't have that much time to write today so I needed to at least give you guys a chapter because today is Saturday. Next chapter will be longer I promise. So what do you think of this chapter? I update this story on Saturdays and if you read my other story Love is the Greatest Gift that story is updated every Friday. If you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me them. See you guys next Saturday.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The good news is that I won the gymnastics meet. The bad news is that I broke my foot while doing that. After the meet the ambulance came and took me to the hospital. They gave me a cast then sent me back to District 4. They told me that I couldn't do gymnastics for awhile. When I get back to Syrus's house, Dad carries me up to me, Lexi's, and Jamie's room and puts me into the bed. The doctor made me take a pill and it made me really sleepy. As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell asleep.

I wake up and see that Lexi and Jamie are in the room sleeping. I look at my phone and see that its 2:07am. I realized I slept for a really long time. I slowly get out of my bed, making sure I don't hit my foot. I walk slowly through the halls of Syrus's house. I walk pat mom and dads room but I realize that their light is still on so I sit by the door and listen.

"She acts just like you Katniss" Dad says

"But she talks just like you and she is much nicer than me"

"She's a perfect mix of both of us"

"I'm just so glad she got your big, beautiful, blue eyes"

"And I'm happy she got your long brown beautiful hair"

When I hear silence after that, I know that they are kissing. Whats so weird about it is that I'm so used to seeing them kiss. I start walking again in the hallway. I go to the basement and look through these boxes. I read letters from my mom to Annie. One was from Dad asking Annie for advice so she wouldn't attempt suicide again. I sigh remembering those storys.

A few weeks after my dad got back to District 12, my mom realized that she loved him but she didn't think he loved her anymore. So she wrote a letter to him, confessing her love to him and put it in front of his doorstep. She started heading out to the lake, planning to drown herself there. Dad saw her leave the letter on his doorstep and read it nd realized what she was going to do. So he ran into the woods looking for her. Mom reached the lake and then dived into it. My dad saw her do this so he started running towards her. Mom tied herself to some seaweed and was about to open her mouth to let the water go in her lungs but Dad beat her to that. He grabbed her out of the water and laid her on him. She started crying saying that she deserved to die and other nonsense but dad cut her off with their first kiss since the war.

Its scary thinking that your mom actually almost committed suicide. Its really scary but I can't blame her. That happens if you are depresses. I get up and walk back down the hallway mom and dads room door is closed. I hope they finally fell asleep. I hop back in my head and go back to sleep.

**Hi guys! I hate that I can't update everyday like I used to but at least I'm updating every Saturday! So tell me what you think of this chapter by review. Remember when you Review you make me smile! See you next Saturday!**


	45. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hi guys, so I've been thinking about a when to end this story because I can't have this story going on forever. So to let you guys know, I'm going to write a few more chapters and we will be finished with Give me Hope. But I was thinking of writing a prequel or a sequel or both. I just wanted to let you guys know. I know you really love this story but if you love this story, you'll love the other stories I'll write. I hope I didn't disappointed you guys by telling you I'm going to end this story soon. If you have any questions just ask me, ok. So I'll see you guys on Saturday with this next chapter update. See you later.**


	46. Chapter 46

Home. We're finally back home. We left yesterday. I miss Syrus already. I'm sitting in my room catching up on homework. My foot is still broken, I have a few more weeks until I can take my cast off. It drives me crazy having to wear this all day everyday. My phone buzzes and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say

"Meet me and Jamie at the mall" Lexi says then hangs up

I wanted to tell her that I was working but what ever. I grab my car keys and get in my car. It takes me five minutes to get to the mall and I look for Jamie and Lexi. I spot them at the entrance. I walk over towards them but when they see me they grab me my hands and pull me into the mall.

"What are you guys doing?"I ask

"We need to show you something" Lexi says

"I was studying for my make-up test and exams that we take for next week. What is so important?"

Lexi rolls her eyes. They drag me into this store with a bunch of magazines. They hand me one.

"What is this?" I ask

"Read it" They tell me

I start reading it. The article was talking about how they were planning to hold a summer games called the Olympics. It was talking about how they would have a District competition with every sport that you could think off. It sounded interesting. When I finished reading that article they handed me another magazine with me on the cover. I opened that and found out that I was nominated to compete in the gymnastics part of the Olympics, I would just have to go through the Olympic trials and to see if I would be picked for the District 12 team. The Olympic trials will be in 4 weeks. That would be great because my cast will be off by then. I look up at my friends and smile. We scream and hug each other.

When I get back home later, I find out that my mom and dad already got the call when I left to go to the mall. We talked about it and decided to go to the Olympic trials in 4 weeks. This should be really exciting.

On Panem Tv, later that night, they were talking about the newly found Olympic games. Of course they talked about me too because they basically go tp every gymnastics meet I have.

I have school tomorrow and its the start of final exams. I studied all night reviewing everything and making sure I remembered everything that I learned this year. I go to sleep at 2am that night and wake up at 6am. I sigh and get up to get ready. I make sure that I have everything and I leave for school. I park in the parking lot and walk inside. I make sure I have my laptop because we have to do some exams on our computers and send it to the school website. I go sit in the hallway. Jamie and Lexi find me.

"Ready for exams?" Jamie says

"Sure" I say

"I stayed up all night studying" Lexi groaned

"I did too" I say

We stay silent for a while. Melissa comes out of no where and sits down with us.

"Hello Guys! Would you mind if I talk to Jasmine alone" She says glaring at me

Lexi and Jamie look at each other and get up and leave.

"So Jasmine, I'm dating Chris" She says

"So why should I care?" I say

"Wait, your not jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous? I don't care about Chris" I say rolling my eyes

She glares at me. "Is it true that you are going to try out for the Olympics" She said

"Yea. I plan on winning the gold" I say

"Why should you get to be a star athlete? I mean come on you always get everything. When do you not get anything. First of all you take away Jamie from me, You get the MockingJay as your mom and Your dad is the best Baker ever, You have this big house and nice cloths, You have the hottest boyfriend ever, you got too be the dance teams caption, you won all 1st place trophy doing gymnastics, and now you're going to the Olympics to get gold. You get everything!" She says

I wonder if this is why Melissa has always been hateful towards me. She's Jealous.

"I didn't steal Jamie away from you, she didn't like having a mean friend. I didn't ask for my mom and dad to be those things, did I? I don't really care if I have a big house and nice cloths. I almost lost Syrus because I didn't appreciate him that much. I got to be the dance captain because I trained too be a dancer since I was a little girl. I win all those trophy because I train a lot and I want to prove to everyone that I'm a good gymnast. I don't ask for half the things I get, I earn them"

She gets up and then turns to leave but she stops herself and turns back around to me.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine" She says before walking down the hallway

I smile. Now its time for my exams.

**Two more Chapters Guys! The next chapter will be the Olympic trials and then the last chapter will be the Olympic and the Epilogue. I'm going to miss writing this story but the prequel is now up! I hope you enjoy it! What did you think of that Melissa and Jasmine scene? I liked writing it! I'll see you guys next Saturday!**


	47. Chapter 47

"Jasmine, I need too talk to you" My dad says

"What is it dad?"

"I just want to talk to you about some things" He says

"Ok"

"Do you know what age me and your mom had you?"

"Yea, mom was about 19 or 20"

"You can't have kids at that age ok?"

"I wasn't planning on having kids anytime soon" I say rolling my eyes

"Look you and Syrus are in a serious relationship and I just want too-"

"Dad! I'm not doing what you think I might be doing!"

He holds his hands up. "I'm just making sure. You're my little girl"

"I'm 16. I think I'm not so little anymore" I laugh. "Besides the little girls of this house is April Rose and May"

He laughs for a moment ." Look we'll talk another day so, go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow"He says

I say goodnight and walk to my room. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a bun. I lay out my gymnastics cloths and turn out my lights. Tomorrow is the Olympic trials. I've trained for this since my exams ended, which I got all A's on. I sent Lexi, and Jamie a text telling them where to meet me in the morning. After that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning. I put on my gym cloths and put on my sweatpants and my baggy jacket over it. I walk downstairs and eat some cereal, then I sit down in the living room. Mom and Dad wake up in 10 minutes and they wake up Jake and get the twins dressed. Johanna comes downstairs and sits next to me.

"So you excited kid?"She says

"Yea, I'm also nervous" I admit

"Don't be nervous! Did you know that your in the top ten best gymnast in all of Panem?"

My eyes widen. "I am!"

"Yea they were talking about that on the tv last night" She explains

"Wow" I say smiling too myself.

After 30 minutes I have to leave before everyone because I need to warm up before the trials. I drive to the District 12 gymnast studio and walk in. I spot my couch and I walk over to her. She tells me what routines I need to do for today. I kinda do a fast rehearsal in my head, remembering the routines. People start coming in the Gym and taking their seats. I see my family and Lexi and Jamie. I wish Syrus was hee but he said he was going to come when the official games begin.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Olympic trials for the gymnastics section!" The announcer says. "Alright everyone lets begin, first up on the vault is Jasmine Mellark!"

I smile then walk up to the runway. The last time I did the vault was when I broke my foot. I take a deep breath and then go for it. I do what I normally do: A frontflip, then my feet land on the springboard, my hands land on the vault, I do my twists in the air and I land. I actually land perfectly! I smile and wave at the crowd and walk over to the next station. Its time for the balance beam.

When the call my name I run to the springboard and Jump on the balance beam. I do a flip on it then start adding some off my dancing moves. I spin on one foot keeping my balance. When the buzzer rings I do a front handspring then twist in the air and land. I smile and wave at everyone and then continue to my next event. Its now the uneven bars.

I jump on the springboard to the high bar. I spin around it then let go at my highest then grabbing the bar again. I switch between the bars twice. I get ready to get off so I spin three more times and then land.

The floor exercise goes really well. I'm sure I heard people clapping along to my music. When I finish that I go sit with my coach to see if I make the District 12 team. I wait. and wait. and wait some more until finally the announcer tap on her microphone.

"After thinking about who would represent District 12's gymnastics team, we chose 5 people" She starts "When I call your name please walk to the middle of the gym. Alicia Williams, Tiffany Paige, Carly Rae, Allie Brookeland, and Jasmine Mellark! "

I instaly jump out of my seat and walk to the middle of the gym with the other girls. we greet each other and hug one another congratulating each other. I can't wait for the games.

**Alright guys are you ready for the last chapter? Next Saturday shall be the last chapter of Give me Hope. I'm sad that I'm going to end this but I have the prequel up and I should be updating that story tomorrow. I shall see you guys next Saturday!**

**P.S. What did ya'll thank of that awkward father daughter talk in the beginning of the chapter? **


	48. Chapter 48

The first part of the Olympics we won the team event but I didn't make it into the all around finals. Carly and Tiffany got in the all around finals. Ye, I was sad that I didn't make it but we still have two more competitions that we will win. Right now I'm training for the uneven bars. Coach decided that I should do it because its my favorite event and I am excellent in that.

"Hey Jasmine!" Tiffany says sitting on my bed

Yes, I can't stay at my house during the Olympics. They rent rooms for us. Me and Tiffany share a room while Carly, Allie and Alicia have the other room. Tiffany goes to West Rose Academy in District 12 which is located on the other side of town. She told me about her training in gymnastics since she was 6. Tiffany is cool so I'm sure we will keep in touch after the Olympics.

"Hey! Training was tiring today!" I say laying on my bed

"I know right. Our coach really wants us to win these last few events"

"Well we already won the group event. All I have to do is win the uneven bars and the floor excercise."

She smiles then leans over to me. "I think you should have made it into the all around finals instead of Carly. Carly was good but they should've put you instead"

I shrug. "I wish I was in the finals but I guess I can't complain. I mean being here is just awesome. You know what I mean?"

"Yea, I just thought you might have done a little better" She says. She gets up and looks for her gymnastics uniform for tonight. I get dressed in regular cloths because I don't have any events tonight. Tiffany leaves before me because she has to get there to warm up. I Go to Allie Alicia and Carly's room , so that I could walk with them.

**Hey guys I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I changed my mind. I'm going to write more chapters but this story will end eventually. So I hope this is good news for you guys! But there is some bad news. I am going to be super busy for 5 weeks! Ugh! So I may not be able to update on the right days. So it might take a little longer than usual. That really sucks but I have a school life, I play sports, I help teach at dance school, I'm in choir, I have piano, and I have homework. I know that may seem like a lot to deal with but I manage to do all that and still find a way to update my stories. So I will see you guys later!**


	49. Chapter 49

The all around finals were good and bad. Tiffany almost got a gold medal but lost it by one point so she had to settle for sliver. The bad thing was that Carly had lost her chances of wining because she fell of the uneven bars and suffered a back injury. The last events are coming up and we are training very hard. Now that Carly is out, our coaches still have to decide which of us are going to do two events. They said they are going to tell us in the morning.

I walk with Tiffany to our room. We ordered Chinese food because we both love it. We put our food on our desk and then push our beds together so we can talk easily. I grab my food and start eating the boneless chicken.

"Can you belive the Olympics are almost over?" Tiffany said

I shrug "I knew it wouldn't last very long but I least we won the team medal and you got a sliver" I said

"I feel bad for Carly" She starts. "I was right there about to go on the balance beam when I saw her fall" She explains

I look at her and remember why I quite gymnastics in the first place. "The same thing happened to me" I say

She raises her eyebrow. I sigh and shake my head. "I was a kid like 6 or 7. I was awesome at gymnastics but coaches back then pushed you harder as a child then as a teenager. I don't know why, it should be the other way around. So one day before my big meet, my coach had given me a hard time about this gym meet. She really wanted me to win and I don't blame her, cause I wanted to win also. I really wanted to impress her so much. I wanted to have this big win and everyone would be proud of me and I wouldn't have to worry about disappointing anyone. So the day of my big meet, I did all my other events and then it was time for the uneven bars. The uneven bars is my best event. I had drunk my bottle of water and went to put the powder we have to use to keep our grip on the bars. Well when I started the event I was doing well but I had a memory of me falling off this tree when I was young and I panicked and fell of when I was doing my jump to the next bar. I blacked out and the last thing I remember was that I was lucky that I didn't have any serious back injuries and my mom took out of gymnastics" I explained

Tiffany looks at me and has her mouth wide open. "How did you start training again?"

"I needed something to do. I was tired of being on the dance team and I wanted to try again a the sport I loved" I said

"Well Jasmine, you are very brave to come back to gymnastics" She said with a smile

"I know"

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever! I feel super bad because I have been focusing on getting my other story Love is The Greatest Gift more chapters because it was easier to write my ideas quickly for that story. When I write this story I have so many ideas and then I have to pick one and then I get writers block trying to put it into the story! Again I am sorry that I didn't update for a loong time. I promise that I will update soon. I promise. So how did you like this chapter? Tell me about what you think will happen next. Give me some Reviews! See you guys later! **


	50. Chapter 50

So its official. I have two last events to do. The uneven bars and the balance beam. The coaches have us train everyday for these events. Tomorrow is the big day for is the uneven bars and the balance beam.I can't wait too see if I can get a gold medal.

Tiffany is going to do the vault, which she is best at. That girl can go high on the vault. Alicia has the floor exercise.

I've been nervous all day. Mom, Dad, Jake, Lexi, Jamie, Syrus, Annie, and Johanna is going to be here tomorrow. The more I think about the event the more nervous I get. I haven't felt so nervous since the day I fell off the uneven bars.

"I hope that you win today" Tiffany says

"Thanks, I'm just really nervous" I say

"Don't be nervous, just think of this as a regular gym competition" She suggests

"I guess I might have to think like that"

Our hotel phone rings. I quickly rush over to it and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Jazz" His voice says

"Syrus?" I ask

"The one and only!"

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you!" I exclaim

"I've missed you too. I'm going to be there tomorrow and watch you perform" He says

"I know my mom told me. I haven't been able to go out because we've been training for hours and hours" I say dramatically

"Don't worry it will all be over soon"

"I know"

We talk on the phone for an hour before coach tells us thats its curfew. I have to wake up early to get some practice in before the event happens.

* * *

"Its time, Jasmine" Coach says

"Ok" I say

I stretch out my legs while waiting for the announcer to call my name. I look at the crowed, looking for my family. I spot them sitting in the middle. They see me and smile and wave. Next I look for my team, they are sitting up front. I look at the crowd one more time but I recognize someone there. Melissa. She catches my eye and she gives me a little smile. I return it then turn around.

"Next up is Jasmine Mellark on the balance beam" The announcer says

I walk up to the beam. I put my hands on it and lift myself on there. I start doing the routine, I've been practicing everyday. Coach told me not to worry about the balance beam because its really easy for me too do and I never fall. I do my front flips, my leaps, my twirls, anything. Soon I hear the buzzer ring. I stand at the edge and do a back hand spring and land perfectly on my feet. I wave at the crowd and go over to my coach.

"Good job, One more event" She says

I nod and grab a bottle of water. I look up on the scoreboard and see that I have a score of 16.022. I might have won a silver medal this really good but I know its not my best.

I make my way too where the uneven bars are at and wait for my turn. I turn and look for my family one more time and I see Syrus mouth _I love you_ too me. I mouth it back too him. Soon they call me up to the bars. I slowly walk over to them and get ready to do my performance.

I use the springboard to jump to the high bar. I start off by Pushing my self up so I can circle around the bar two times. I then jump too the next bar then quickly jump back to the higher one. I do what I normally do Its almost time for me too end it but I risk doing one more thing. I want to let go when I'm at my highest point on the bar. I know coach is going to be surprised and maybe a little angry but I really want too show one more move because I don't think this routine is complete.

I let go at my highest and grab ahold of the bar again and circle it once more to land. I land almost perfectly but I don't think anyone noticed really. I wave at the crowd one last time and quickly walk to the side.

"Great job kid. I think you beat them all!" She says

I raise my eyebrows. I thought she would be mad that I added one more move to the routine. And I'm also surprised, I didn't really think that was my best performance. All I have too do is wait.

I wait anxiously looking at the scoreboard waiting for the judges to announce the scores. Finally the scoreboard lights up and everyone looks at it.

**1st- Jasmine Mellark 16.126  
2nd- Christy Alveraz 16.125  
3rd-Brooke ****Monet 16.034**

I won by one point! I'm still trying to make sure I won. I can hear my family screaming with joy. I see my gymnast team cheering for me. And one of the greatest things I saw was Melissa looking straight at me and clapping and smiling a little. I smile right back at her. I'm glad she is getting friendlier because I'm tired of fighting with people. Its time too move on.

I then look at the crowd and smile.

I did it.

**Ok. I finally updated again. I think this should be the last Olympic chapter. Hopefully I'll update next week because I have a few other stories too update. I should be updating even more than I have before. So hopefully I'll see you guys soon! :)**


End file.
